


Fly me to the moon

by T87



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T87/pseuds/T87
Summary: Valentina is a successful woman in love, she tries to break her family curse of every first marriage never last, by dashing to the altar with a random stranger before marrying her boyfriend. [Juliantina version of the movie "Un plan parfait."]
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal & Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 56
Kudos: 310





	1. Boston Pops

Guille and Renata are looking at Mayela trying, so hard not roll their eyes, they already knew the woman never runs out of words, but since she and Alejandro divorced, it got much worse. Guille is thinking about anything else when he realizes that he doesn't know how long he has been ignoring the brunette sitting in front of him. Now he feels a little bit bad for his co-worker, after all Mayela feels lonely and because of that Renata and himself thought to invite Mayela to dinner with their family.

“What bothers me the most, is to hear all day, that there are a lot of guys who want to settle down. Sorry, but I have been looking for 6 months. And well, this is the Sahara.” Mayela continues explaining while Renata nods.

Lucía, Guille’s stepmother entertains herself playing with a feather that decorates her empty dish, but she stops when she saw Renata mouthing “stop”. Meanwhile León, Guille’s father who’s bored as well is playing chess on his Smartphone.

“And I did everything eh! I put all my chances. I go out at night and even took a singles cruise. But I'm not a sailor, I vomited for one week. I registered on dating website, but in those there are only freaks. And I went on blind dates, speed dates, surprise parties, cooking classes…” Mayela continues talking.

“Can you repeat again, who is this woman? Lucía asked quietly meanwhile grabs Guille’s arm.

“She is a new co-worker of us; she’s really good at her job and tonight she was alone…” Guille explains.

“Well, she’s too much… chatty…. For God’s sake” Lucía said choosing carefully her words.

“I know.” Guille answered.

“Another resolution, I saw a stylist and changed my hairstyle.” Mayela is still talking about her life and the Carvajal’s couple exchanged a knowing look and both sighed. “With Javier my hairdresser, we decided to go for a new haircut that gave me more expressiveness. And I think we succeeded.”

“¿I wish he’d shut her mouth?” León whispered to Lucía and a little smile cross the face of both them, while Renata was still listening attentively to Mayela.

“I didn’t meet anyone, but the important thing is that I learned to open myself to others… And… since my divo… the last 6 mon… were wonderful….” Mayela starts to sob and put her hands over her face under the astonished gaze of the family around the table. Renata is about to try to comfort her co-worker, but Guille stopped her.

“Let her be! Go ahead, it has to come out. Cry.” Guille looks to Mayela.

“I’m sorry, so sorry.” A crying Mayela tries to excuse herself “I'm spoiling your dinner.”

And in that moment there was a round of “No, you are not” or “Don’t worry, go ahead”, “Come on Mayela, you can do better” trying to comfort the brunette.

“Personally, I'm getting a little bit tired” Lucía said.

“Lucía!” Renata exclaimed, and at the same time León said “You can’t say that!”.

“Mayela just got divorced 6 months ago!” Renata spoke directly to Guille’s stepmother.

“I know, and I can sense this is the only thing she talked about during 5 months. But I don’t understand what the problem is?” Lucía tried to explain carefully.

“The problem is that I'm 36... and the love of my life dumped me like shit” Mayela says between sobs. “And I’m lonely; I don’t meet anyone except the assholes who only want to fuck me….”

Hearing the words 'fuck me' Renata instantly raises her head towards the other end of the table where her little daughter is “Guille, our little girl!” Sara was witnessing the whole exchange in silence.

“Dad, what means fuck?” A little 8 years asked.

Guille is annoyed by the question and Mayela says sorry.

“Honey… It means to cuddle, but a little hard.” Guille whispered happy with the explanation that he came up.

“What is hard?” A more confused Sara asked. “I'll explain later.” Guille said and looked back to Mayela with an annoyed face again.

“Anyways, I will never find someone. I'm going to die alone as I listen sad songs surrounded by cats and I don’t even like cats.” Mayela starts to cry again.

“Well, Marta….” Lucía begins.

“Mayela!” The brunette says offended.

“Well, it doesn't matter. Maybe we know the perfect story for you…” León looks towards Lucía.

“Fact, for all of our family members the first marriage never lasts.” Guille starts to explain looking at Mayela, trying to make her stop crying. “It’s a curse.”

“I think that more than a curse is a matter of luck” Renata says before eating.

“It’s a curse!” Guille repeats “It goes back so long I can’t remember when it started.”

“In 1884 with Justina, my great-grandmother” León interjected. “My grandmother, granddads, aunts, uncles, cousins... All of them had to marry a second time in order to be happy.” León explained.

“Will I divorce?” Sara asked.

“Of course!” The four family members said to the little girl.

“Don’t say that to her!” Mayela said that looking at the others, feeling displaced.

“I was the second one! And Lucía too.” Renata said, touching Lucía’s shoulder while León nods. “And Mateo, Eva’s husband is the second as well...But one of them tried to avoid the curse.”

“Who is it?” Mayela asked puzzled.

“My sister, Valentina. It began 6 years ago. She met James, during her last year of college. He was this badass with a golden heart; tall, handsome and an older than her. Very quickly he became her lover, her boyfriend, her everything. Soon, she moved in with him and his apartment became their home. They work together. Well, in fact, they did everything together. For 5 years they always did the same: Monday was for bowling, Tuesday morning in the gym, Wednesday for Pictionary, Thursday for shopping, Friday for going out to dance and Saturday…. Well, I spare you the details for your sake and mine.” Guille ended.

“In short, James was the love of her life. But he was also her first, so she decided not to marry him in order to keep their relationship safe.” Lucía completed the story. “She successfully avoided the curse in her own way. Easy peasy, don’t you think?”

“But after some time the relationship, it lacked something. At first, no having kids weren’t a big problem, but at some point, Valentina realizes she really wanted them and in a few months it became an obsession....” León added.

* * *

_Flashback_

“Plenty of couples have children without being married.” Valentina said.

“Look Valentina, my mother already thinks we live in sin, if we have a child without being married, it will be the devil’s seed” James hugged her girlfriend. “I'm sure she will splash holy water each time she comes to visit us. Can you imagine a toddler with a little yellow raincoat?" Valentina chuckled lightly. "In my family it has always been marriage first and kids after, you know that.” Valentina growled. “You only have to do one thing, marry me.”

“You know I can’t do that.” Valentina sighed.

* * *

  
“The discussion lasted a few more months until Valentina gave up and accepted James proposal.” Leon goes on with the story while the others eat.”

* * *

_Flashback_

“We loved each other for 6 years, we know each other pretty well. Nothing is going to change between us.” Valentina is pouring coffee to her dad. While everyone else on the room remains silent. Her siblings, Guille and Eva are looking at her little sister with astonishment. Valentina can feel their gazes on her. While Lucía, Renata are looking to each other.

Valentina knows what are they thinking, the two of them and Mateo are the second spouses. León married Lucía years after her mother passed away. Eva married Mateo, after her first marriage failed, it could have been the curse or it could have been because she was too much centered on her job and let her marriage fall apart. Guille married her high school sweetheart, but they divorce after a year of marriage. It could have been the curse or it could have been the fact that they were too young to get married.

The only one missing in the room is Mateo, who is talking with James in the garden. Thank heaven for Mateo, he would entertain James and she could talk freely to her family.  
“A small, nice wedding and everything is going to be okay.” Valentina isn't sure who is trying to convince her family or herself.

Eva, Valentina’s elder sister gets up from the sofa and goes to the window while lights a cigarette, trying to avoid her sister's look.

“When did you start to smoke?” A surprised Guille asked to her sister.

“Now” Eva answered.

“I don’t know what happened to me!” Valentina paces around the living room.

“You two were so happy; I thought you found the key. You were the example for the rest of the family.” Renata said with sadness in her voice.

“I know I know…. But I want children with James...” Valentina said.

“It will be nice to raise your children when you are on your own!” Eva criticizes.

“Eva!” León snapped. “If you can’t say something supportive don’t say anything!” Valentina could hear the worry on her father’s voice.

Meanwhile her fianceé was talking to her family, James was fixing the window of the tree house window that had in the backyard of her parents' house.

“What’s up bro?” Mateo greeted. “How dare you to say the ‘Yes, I do’, knowing what you know about the curse!” Mateo joked.

“Don’t tell me that you believe in that bullshit too?”

“No, no, no.” Mateo shook his head. “But I’m glad being the second one.” Mateo starts hammering on the other side of the tree house, when he remembered something. “Marry me!”

“What?”

“Marry me by Bruno Mars; it would be the song when Valentina walks down the aisle in the church.” Mateo explains with a big smile on his face. “Guille and I will be on charge of the music!”

“Sorry, we’ll hire a DJ but you could do your impressions during the wedding reception if you want.” James offered.

“Certainly not! And yes, I will make my impressions, but don’t tell Eva about it.”

* * *

“Sorry, I can not see the connection between the relationship, the DJ and the impressions.” Mayela said, a little bit confused.

León and Lucía can’t believe that Guille stole the storytelling from them.

“I told you to stop explaining this meaningless anecdote Guille!” Renata chastises her husband.

“A story is a faceted prism!” The man defends himself.

“Where was I?” León ignores Guille.

“Pops.” Lucía answered.

“Oh yes!” Guille exclaimed. “I will take it from here Dad, after all it was my idea. You know you can get married and divorce in 30 minutes at Boston. That's what Valentina would do. Express marriage and then divorce. We called it Operation Boston Pops....”


	2. SS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case somebody has problems with the timeline of the story. The dinner between the Carvajal family and Mayela it's in the present and the story about Valentina had happened some time before (a year more or less). The whole story between Valentina and Juliana is going to be explained by the Carvajals during the dinner.

_Flashback_

Valentina arrived to the airport still a little bit unsure about what she is going to do. She walked across the airport looking for her brother. The situation is that she was still worried about getting married to James. As a result, Guille came up with a plan. A “flawless” plan if you may ask him. Valentina is not so sure about it if you may ask her. 

“Hermanita! Great, you are here!” Guille took Valentina’s arm and starts marching towards the departures area. “Remember, 10:14 landing in Boston. You will wait for a man named Sergio; he is from México as well. 12:00 City Council to marry him. 12:30 amicable divorce and 16:00 return. Ready to marry James whenever both of you want to seal the deal.” 

Guille was so proud of himself and smiling so bright. Every time Valentina heard the plan the more insecure she was about it. However, she was desperate. So, she will do it. 

“I lied to James, I can’t believe it! I never lie!” Valentina feels awful. 

“What did you tell him?” Guille asked. 

“The first thing that came to my mind, I told him you are depressed and I’ll go with you for a spiritual retreat.” 

“That was the first thing you thought? Seriously Vale!"

“I know, I know… That was bullshit.” 

“We are neighbors. What will I do if he comes to visit?”

“I don’t know, you will figure out hermanito. After me, obviously; you're the most intelligent person I know.” 

“Put this on!” Guille gave her a bag full of warm clothes to Valentina.

“What is this?”

“There is a snow storm in Boston.” The bearded man says quickly and kiss her cheek before he almost runs away from her. “Bye hermanita.” He runs for his life because he knows Valentina is afraid of flying and doesn’t like the cold. 

Valentina is in the plane, she took the window seat even it’s not hers, because she was nervous. The taller woman thinks that if humans are destined to fly, the evolutionary process would have given us wings instead of opposable thumbs. 

“Okay Valentina, take it easy. You know you are afraid of flying, nothing bad is going to happen." The journalist talks to herself.

The woman puts her headphones and looks out of the window. She takes a breath and tries to relax. The whole thing would be over soon.

Juliana arrived to her seat and found out a woman already there sleeping, maybe the woman mistake her seat. 

“Excuse me, miss…” Juliana touched with her hand the shoulder of the other woman to wake her up. 

Valentina hears someone is trying to speak to her, but she is not in the mood right now. When she opens her eyes, she sees a woman more or less around her age looking at her. 

“Excuse me, this is my seat” Juliana explained. 

“Ah, yes. I know! The flying attendant told me to speak with you; I’m really scared of flying and I would feel safer if I could see what is going on outside.”

“I understand.” Juliana said.

“Thanks, that's very nice.” Valentina’s faith in humanity is a little bit restored thanks to this kind woman. She put her headphones and looked out the window again. But after a few seconds Valentina realizes that the brunette woman is still standing.

“What?” She said as she takes off the headphones.

“I want my seat.” Juliana said.

Now Valentina is annoyed by this woman, but she doesn’t want to make a scene on the plane. She has enough trouble going on in her life, so she simply gets up. 

Juliana is relieved when the other woman stood up from her seat, she doesn’t want to fight with anybody. Since the other woman is afraid of flying she decided to say something to make her feel better while puts her bag in the luggage compartment.

“Well, if the plane crashes, it doesn't matter if you are sitting in the window or the next seat.” Juliana said as a matter of fact, sitting in her place. “And you are more likely to die going to buy bread or in the shower.”

Each time the other woman says something Valentina gets more anxious, why the woman is talking about dying right now is something she doesn’t understand.

“I can’t afford to be afraid because I’m always traveling”. Valentina decided to ignore her. She is not in the mood for small talk, the other woman continued talking. “I work for arrivalguides.com, the world’s largest network of free travel guides. I am Juliana Valdés.”

Juliana held out her hand to shake, but the blue eyed woman next to her just acknowledges her existence with a nod. Juliana doesn't give up easily and she is, decided to distract the other woman from her fear. 

“Are you going to Boston?” 

“Yeah, like everyone else on this plane.” Valentina feels her patience running out. 

“Not me, I’m going to Quito, Ecuador” Juliana explained. “I've saved 280 dollars. It’s called SS, smart system.”

“Interesting….” 

“And what will do you in Boston?” 

“I’m going to marry a man and it will cost me 5000 dollars and now if you don’t mind I want to rest.”

Valentina puts her headphones again and reaches for sleep mask she has in her bag. She will try everything in her power to make this woman stop talking to her. At any other time, she will chat along, but not right now. 

“Marriage of convenience…” Juliana was surprised. “Well, congratulations are in order, I guess, and good luck porque los hombres son de flojera, de verdad.” She added laughing. 

She wasn’t expecting that joke and Valentina chuckled. And maybe she was a little bit less annoyed with this woman. She removed the headphones and the sleeping mask. 

“Valentina Carvajal” Now is Valentina’s turn to extend her arm to shake hands with her. Juliana smiled and took it. 

“Valentina, marriage… is not like it used to be, not anymore...” Juliana said. “Do you know what it took to my step-dad to propose to my mum? 24 hours and their marriage after 20 years is still going smoothly. ” Juliana has a bright smile on her face. 

It seems that Juliana’s smile is almost a permanent fixture on her face. 

“Listen no offense, but that it’s not an epic love story.”

“None taken. The point is that my step-dad and my mother were high school sweethearts, but at the end of it they broke up. And my stepfather, Panchito, told me that was his biggest regret. He knew that my mother has been his perfect match from the very beginning.” 

“Panchito is a hopeless romantic, isn’t he?” Valentina wished she could be the same. 

“Yeah” Juliana smiled. “And I believe the same thing will happen to me, when I find the one I will marry her in the blink of an eye.” 

“So, I take your mother felt the same way about Panchito since she agreed to marry him?” Valentina asked, she is a journalist so she can’t help but ask everything. 

“Yes, she felt the same way about Panchito, although the biggest difference is that my mother wouldn’t have done it in any other way, because she had me along the way.” Juliana smiled sweetly. “What about your family?”

And then Valentina resented Juliana, she would marry whoever and whenever she wants and her mother would be with her. Stupid fucking curse. Valentina, knows that is not Juliana’s fault but she returns to her previous self like a moody teeanger. 

“What makes you think I’m feeling like talking right now? The headphones or the sleep mask.” 

“Wait. What?” Juliana was dumbfounded. “I just wanted to distract you!” 

“I didn’t ask for your help!” The journalist hissed. 

For the first time in their whole exchange Juliana wasn’t smiling and stopped looking at her. Valentina was relieved that their conversation was over.

_******Meanwhile in México******_

“If you see James, what do you will tell him?” Guille asked Sara one more time while Renata is working on the other side of the living room. 

“That you are here.” The little girl answered. 

“No, honey. I told you to tell him I’m not. Then, if you see him, what are you going to say?” Guille repeats one more time. 

“That you told me I have to say to him that you are not in here.” Guille groaned. 

The doorbell rang and Guille, followed by Sara, went to look through the peephole, it is James. Guille starts to freak out and Renata came over the door. 

“Who is it?” The woman asked, looking at her husband expectantly. 

The doorbell rings again and Guille whispered “James and I can not open the door.” He takes Sara and hide themselves in the bathroom. Renata opens the door. Then, Guille realizes that probably it would have been for the best to let know Renata about everything that was happening with Val and the express weeding. He hopes that Renata will wing it like a champion. She always does it. 

“Hello Renata. How are you?” James enters to the house. 

“Hey there! I was working.” 

James hugs Renata and the two went to the living room.

“Look, I’m not the most sensitive guy in the world, I know, well Valentina is always reminding me” James chuckled as he sits on the sofa “You are my friend and if you need anything you can tell me. I will help you.”

“What are you talking about?” Renata smiled awkwardly. 

“Valentina told me about Guillermo.” James was expecting some kind of reaction from Renata, but she was like in shock, eyes wide open and still standing. “I mean, his depression.” 

“It’s complicated….” Renata was freaking out; now she understands why her husband is hiding in their bathroom.

“I can’t believe it. I mean, he seemed perfectly fine to me the last time I saw him. And if you need a helping hand with Sara you know where to find me.”

Guille's phone, it's long forgotten on the table and started to vibrate and Renata’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Valentina was calling Guillermo. Then it dawned on her, this has to be about the curse. Sometimes Renata would kill him, she is always pulling Guillermo’s chestnuts out of the fire! 

So she pretends to walk around the living room nervously and approaches the table to pick up the phone, hiding it in her hands. 

“Well, you know what, James? I need a beer, maybe two. Do you want anything?” 

Renata left the living room before he can answer and quickly opens the bathroom door, tossing the phone to her husband.

“What? Repeat it!” Guille answered Valentina’s call.

“Why are you whispering?”

“It doesn’t matter! Repeat again!” 

“He bailed out on me Guillermo! Damn it! I’ve been waiting 5 hours!” Valentina was desperate; she was walking in circles outside the airport. 

“What are you going to do?” 

“I’m going home.” Valentina knew deep down that was a bad idea from the beginning. 

“No, no. You can’t. Do whatever you need to do, but you come back home divorced.”

“How am I supposed to do that?” 

“I don’t know be creative, surprise me. After all, you’re smarter than me, aren’t you?”

“Hahaha, very funny hermanito and not helpful at all.” 

It's settled when Valentina comes back home, she’s going to kill him.

“Don’t give up! Look around, there has to be a lot of single people in Boston. Find a fool, the first one who crosses your path and then marry them.”

At that moment the airport doors opened and Valentina saw her former flying companion talking over the phone. She clearly remembers the words the other woman said seven hours ago “When I find the one I will marry her on the blink of an eye”. 

“All right, we're down the rabbit hole” Valentina thought because she found her fool.


	3. Quién me mandaría a mí....

_Flashback_

“I would like to purchase a ticket for the next fly to Quito.” Valentina says. “Are there many churches in Quito?” 

“I guess so, Miss.” The man typed something on the computer. “The only seat left is in business class and cost 3200 dollars.” 

“Damn it!” Valentina whispered, but bought the ticket anyways.

Juliana has been the last 10 minutes prior to boarding in the queue waiting for the man in front of her to acknowledge her presence when she heard a pair of glasses falling to the ground, immediately bends over to pick them up. After she gave it back to the owner, she can’t believe what her eyes are seeing. Valentina, the grouchy woman from this morning flight is standing behind her. Juliana realizes she looks slightly different, her hair is down and she put some makeup. If that morning the other woman was already gorgeous with that piercing blue eyes now is like some movie star, putting her glasses over her head and Juliana was breathless.

“Thank you” Valentina said the words in the most suggestive way she could. “What are you doing here?”

“No, we’re are not talking again. Fool me once, shame on you….” After how their last interaction ended, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to talk to the other woman. 

Valentina felt Juliana's hesitation. If she just had been her usual nice self this would be so easy. So she will have to do some groveling. 

“Listen Juliana. I’m sure I must seem like an awful person but I assure you that I’m not. I’m sorry. I’ve not been myself lately.”

Valentina knows that the worst part is that even she’s trying to deceive this woman that part is true. The wedding, the curse, James making fun of the curse, Guille’s plan, Eva’s comments, the lies… Lately it seems that she can’t catch a break.

Juliana smiled, she usually knows how to hold a grudge, but she saw the sincerity in Valentina’s eyes.

"No worries” Juliana answered with a little smile and turns around. Although Valentina seems more amicable now, she is not going to take chances with the woman. 

“So, what are you doing here?” Valentina insisted. Even though she knows the answer. She has to restart the smalltalk some way.

“I’m going to Quito.” Juliana turned around again and answered.

“Just like me!” Valentina faked excitement. 

“Didn’t you marry that guy?” Juliana is a little bit confused.

“I was joking, I thought you were just playing the part where the beautiful woman goes to the same place and tries hitting on me.” Valentina flirts. 

“No, not at all” Juliana couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face. “I think we didn’t meet the same women.”

“So I thought I will make amends to you for my previous behavior.” The taller woman hits playfully Juliana’s shoulder. 

That action alone caused cringe on Valentina, despite the fact that Juliana was smiling at her. She was usually better than this at flirting. Or at least she thought she was. After all that time with James maybe her skills got rusty. Juliana was about to say something, but the journalist didn’t let her. She turned around to talk to the man behind the counter. 

“I would like to be placed next to Miss Valdés.” 

“Miss, your ticket belongs to the business class.” The worker said.

“May you please give me a seat in economy class? And you can give mine to someone else on Eco.” Valentina shrugged like it didn’t matter. 

“You can give it to me!” Juliana said almost instantly. “Thank you so much Valentina!”

“You’re welcome…” Valentina fakes a laugh.

Valentina now is trapped in the middle seat between two enormous basketball players, on a 9 hour flight to Quito. Never crossed her mind that Juliana would take her seat, the whole point was spending time together in order to trick her. She needs to rethink her strategy.

Juliana is having the time of her life, even though she travels a lot she never did it on business class and when she heard Valentina saying that she didn't want her sit, she couldn't let pass the opportunity. The person next to her gets up and walks away. After a few seconds instead of the old man who was previously next to her, Valentina appeared out of nowhere. 

* * *

Chivis put the second round of food on the table, everyone was eating their food except for Mayela. 

“It’s vegan friendly, don’t worry. Or it’s that you don’t like it?” Renata asked. 

“Yes, yes, it’s delicious!” Mayela quickly answered and took another bite. “Chivis is an excellent cook.” 

Guille can tell that Mayela is expecting to hear the rest of the story, but he is really hungry.

“Are you waiting for me to continue, aren't you?” Guille asked. 

“No, no, you can eat peacefully….” Mayela was lying, she is always so eager when she wants something. “Well, yes, I want to know what happened!” 

“Don’t worry Guille. Eat calmly I will take it from here.” Lucía starts speaking. “Well, Valentina….”

* * *

_Flashback_

“Are you enjoying the flight?” Valentina asked. 

“Very, very much” Juliana answered and at the same takes a sip of her San Francisco without alcohol. 

“I wanted to apologize again.” 

“Ok. I’m listening.”

“What?”

“You say you want to apologize and I'm listening.” Juliana took another sip from her drink. 

“Ahhh, ok…. Well, I’m sorry for…”

“Is not that hard! If I want to eat, I eat. If you want to apologize, just apologize.” 

Valentina is about two minutes to slap this woman very hard in the face, she can’t understand the change of behavior, but what she knows it’s that doesn't like it. Then, Juliana starts to laugh and drinks once again.

“Come on, Valentina! Take it easy, I was a joking! You aren’t the only one who can be rude.” Juliana laughed and Valentina’s face became sad on the verge of crying. 

The journalist realizes that maybe this is a lost cause. 

“Listen, sorry, I was trying… Well, I don’t what I was trying, but making you cry wasn’t my intention. I swear. Sometimes my humor is not on point.” 

“Don’t worry, it's not your lame joke, it’s me...”

“So, is your first time in Quito?” Juliana tried to change the topic of the conversation, she felt bad for making Valentina sad. 

“Of course not! It’s like the fourth time this year. I need it; it’s like my oxygen….” Valentina lied trying to impress Juliana. 

“Speaking of which,” Juliana interrupted Valentina “If you have time, you should go to Esmeraldas, the beaches over there are magnificent and you can snorkel like a boss.” 

Valentina realizes that this conversation isn’t going well, she needs to charm the woman not become best friends.

“I need this travel because…” Valentina puts a vulnerable but sexy look on her face. “I just broke up with my boyfriend... but the good news is that I'm alone.” And she softly caressed Juliana’s arm.

“Well, you know what they said, you're better off alone” Juliana said with a comforting smile on her face, happily sipping on her drink one more time. 

Then, a flight attendant followed by the old man who previously was sitting next to Juliana appeared behind Valentina. 

“Lady you are not authorized to be in business class.” 

“Okay, okay. I’m leaving.”

Valentina gets up from her seat, she can’t believe Juliana doesn't realize she is flirting, but she is not going to give up. This is the only way she has to marry James.

Juliana is looking towards the old man when she felt two hands grabbing both sides of her head. She heard Valentina say with a super sexy voice “See you later” and the journalist’s lips almost brushed hers. Valentina gave a gentle kiss on the corner of her mouth and went away, leaving the other woman wordless and with a shy smile.

Valentina makes her way out of the airport as fast as she could, but there is no sight of Juliana. She assumed that the woman would look for her when the airplane landed. After the little stunt she pulled of with the sexy little kiss. Valentina thought Juliana would realize she was hitting on her, it’s pretty obvious by now. When the blue eyed woman was outside the airport, she finally saw Juliana running towards a bus, she couldn't reach her so quickly took a taxi and followed the bus.

“Quién me mandaría a mí….” Valentina curses under her breath as he closes the door of the taxi. 


	4. Tu-ti-tu-ti-tu-ti-ti-ti.

_Flashback_

Valentina follows Juliana until the entrance of a modest hotel. She takes advantage that the other woman is looking at her mobile phone to get inside without being seen. The journalist decided that the best plan is bumping into the black haired woman later, so she doesn't look like a creepy stalker because no woman in her right mind would fall for a stalker.

She took a room and tried to call James. They haven't talked since this morning…. Or it was already yesterday for him; Valentina doesn't even know what freaking day is anymore.

“I know. I’m sorry babe. I had to cut my phone because there are rules in here.” James was worried sick. “I miss you too. No. In fact, we will be in here a little longer; Guille is not getting any better. Bye. No. I will call you again. I love you.”

Valentina starts to look for Juliana around the hotel, but the woman wasn't anywhere to be found. So she decided to take a nap and when she wakes up she will go to buy some clothes, the ones she wears are way too warm for Quito’s weather.

When Valentina was leaving the hostel she heard someone calling her. 

“Valentina!” Juliana still has the mobile phone in her hands and is running towards her. “¡Hola!” 

“Juliana?” Valentina’s brain took two seconds to remember the whole plan. “Juliana! What are you doing here? I’m starting to think that you are stalking me.”

“No-no, n-o-t.” Juliana felt nervous around Valentina. 

“Is that what you do with the women you met, you kiss them and then you ditch them!” 

“What? No, no, you were the one who kissed me!” 

Valentina needs to spend time with Juliana and she just got the best idea to rock the travel guide’s world.

“I was going for a walk, do you wanna join me?”

“Yes! I just finished work.” Juliana shows her mobile phone, but Valentina’s face stays the same. “I’m on here to review a couple of hotels for people who visit the website. I do vlogs of the places I visit. ”

Juliana is waiting for Valentina, she's buying some new clothes; the brunette explained that the airport lost her luggage. That is one of the reasons she just travels with her bag, less things to worry about.

“Juliana, can you come here please? I need advice.” Valentina called Juliana. 

When Juliana enters in the dressing room, she almost faints. Valentina is wearing a very tight black dress, fitting in a way that shows the shape of her body. Valentina knows is the cheapest trick in the book, but she doesn’t care right now. 

“What do you think?” Valentina asked. “Looks very, very good on you.”

“Perhaps in another colour?” Valentina twirls around. 

“Ano... col….” Juliana lacks of oxygen right now.

Valentina starts to change the dress in front of Juliana, the woman blushes and quickly turned herself. She wants to avoid staring at Valentina. She looked one time, because she couldn't help it. The journalist saw the other woman sneaking a peek through the mirror and smiled, finally she gained the reaction she wanted. Her plan is one step closer to the end.

“And..?” Valentina asked one more time after she put the next dress. 

“Gorgeous… I m-mean, it looks good on you, but don’t you think is a little bit uncomfortable for walking around.” 

"I let you pick the next thing I will try on."

“Deal” Juliana got out of the dressing room. 

Juliana chose for Valentina a very comfortable, green olive summer dress. Valentina was pleasantly surprised by Juliana’s choice. She has a good taste in fashion, something you would never guess watching the clothes she is wearing, a short khaki pants and a white plain shirt.

“What do you think?” Valentina asked to Juliana, when she reunited with her on the street. 

“You look really nice” Juliana answered with a big smile. 

“Thank you!” Valentina took the other woman’s hand and started to walk. “I want to know everything about you!”

“Well, I don’t know what to say, honestly….” 

Juliana was looking everywhere but Valentina. The journalist thought that Juliana is so nervous around her that it was endearing. Juliana looks at Valentina, she wasn't used to talking that much about herself, but the other woman seems eager to hear. It was long ago since someone wanted to know everything about her. 

After a little while Valentina learned some things about the other woman. It seems that Juliana is not used to talk about herself. 

“When you live alone, you learn to know yourself.” Juliana said sadly.

Valentina felt a little bad, she doesn't want to hurt Juliana, she seems a good person but she needs to focus on the final prize. The happily ever after with James. She reminds herself that, in the end, the little bumps in the road won't matter. The woman will quickly recover, she’s young and pretty. She will find another woman, who really likes her.

“And I like dancing. Well, in fact, I love it. It’s super fun.” 

“Me too! I love going out and dancing! Although I’m not the best dancer.” Valentina is glad she has something in common with the travel guide; it will be easier to bond with her. 

Then, some street musicians start to play some typical music from Ecuador. 

“You heard that. Let’s dance Val!” 

“No, wait! I don’t have any idea how it dances!” 

“Me neither. We can do whatever we want or you can follow my lead. Your choice!” 

And this time is Juliana, who takes Valentina’s hand and tries to make the taller woman dance between giggles.

* * *

  
“Tu-ti-tu-ti-tu-ti-ti-ti” Guille is humming a typical random song from Ecuador under the astonished gaze of his family and Mayela. 

“Seriously. Did you do it again?” León is looking at his son.

“Are you done? May I continue?” Lucía waited for the answer. 

  
“Sorry….” Guille whispers.

“After dancing for a while, Juliana and Valentina Santana were again walking around Quito.” Lucía begins again. “The point was that Valentina’s strategy was paying off and Juliana took the bait. But there was still the most difficult thing, to catch the fish….” 

* * *

_Flashback_

“Can I ask you a personal question Juliana?” 

“Go ahead.”

“When was your last love story?”

“College” Juliana shrugged. 

“No way….” Valentina is surprised.

“Since then, I have had 2-3 flings, but I feel that there is nothing for me and now I don’t even try anymore.” 

“That's because all the hopeless romantic thing going on in your family.” Valentina whispers at Juliana’s ear. 

“I don’t know” The black haired woman put some distance between the two. “What about you?”

“I’m single but recently there’s someone who’s making me crazy.” 

“That’s so cool, since when?” 

Valentina couldn’t be more obvious and Juliana couldn’t be more oblivious. 

“This morning.” Valentina nods her head slowly waiting for Juliana to read between the lines. 

“But this morning…” 

“Look, a church. It’s the most beautiful in Quito. Let’s see it.” Valentina takes Juliana’s hand again and goes towards of the old church.

“It’s beautiful, isn't it?”

“Well, I think that if you compare it with La Sagrada Familia….” Juliana wasn't easily impressed.

They entered into the church and were walking down the aisle. Valentina thought that’s the perfect moment. Now or never. 

“Shh Juliana...” Valentina put her finger over Juliana’s mouth. “I didn't expect anything of this to happen. It caught me by surprise. Call it destiny, call it fate, call it whatever you   
want….” Valentina is recalling all the speeches she heard in romantic movies. “Maybe I’m about to make a fool of myself, but I need at least to try. Will you marr….”


	5. The Observation Center

_ Flashback _

“I… I… have to go!” Juliana cuts Valentina, she is pretty sure she doesn't want to hear what the other woman was about to say. 

“What…” Valentina was officially irritated. “What. Is. It?” 

“I’m going to the Amazonian region! But if you want to come with me it would be a pleasure….” 

“I'd like that.” 

Juliana can't believe it. She never expected the other woman actually going with her. She was being polite. So, she started to walk, giving the taller woman another chance to go. Valentina saw Juliana walking away and sighed, this is going to be a long day, further than she previously thought.

After a 30 minute flight from Quito to Francisco Orellana and driving for another 20 minutes they’re halfway to the Biological Reserve. Juliana realizes that Valentina probably didn't know where they were going when she said yes since she had an annoyed face.

“You always wanted to write for a travel guide?” Valentina suddenly asks. 

“No, I’m a fashion designer, but that wasn't filling the bowl at this moment.” Juliana shrugged. 

The journalist's face lights up. She likes the fashion world as well. Valentina wasn't in the mood to talk after the failed proposal, but made the effort to ask something. However, for the first time in all her interactions with the other woman she was doing all the talking. Instead of trying to make Juliana talk about herself or flirt. And Juliana was listening thoughtfully. 

“He is the best designer. ” Valentina talked animatedly. 

“¡¡¡Es lo máximo para mi también!!! It’s my inspiration!” Juliana exclaimed. 

“¿¡Verdad?! After my brother and my dad he is the person that I admire the most.” Valentina ended her rant. 

Juliana thinks that this is by far the conversation that enjoyed the best with Valentina. After calming herself, Juliana speaks again.

“I’m sorry, but I need to ask you something” The travel guide has a question bugging inside. “What was that? I mean, what happened with you at the church? Put yourself in my shoes. This morning I met the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen and then she told me to go and jump off a cliff, but that’s the usual.” Juliana says nonchalantly and Valentina laughs. “Then later, she looks at me like I was the best thing in the world. And frankly, it's hard to believe. I feel like I’m missing something, would you care to explain it?”

“No, I can’t, forget it. I just went overboard.” 

Valentina thinks her flawless plan is sinking with flying colors until she hears Juliana speaking again with a smile that matches the intensity of her brown eyes. 

“Don’t worry; you are not alone in that one.”

Juliana said it with her eyes focused on the road. She was a little bit embarrassed saying it out loud. Obviously, she had already fallen for Valentina, who wouldn't? She’s the one who usually goes overboard with things she likes and it’s refreshing to find someone who does the same.

Juliana stopped the van; she wanted to show something to Valentina.

“Are you sure it is okay for us to stay in the wild without someone telling us where to go?”

“Relax, you won't regret it. If you don't see this, there isn't worth it coming to the reserve.” They walk hand in hand inside of the Amazon rainforest until they reach a river. 

“Wow, this is amazing Juliana!”

“Yeah it is. You know that The Amazon rainforest is the largest tropical rainforest in the world, covering over five and a half a million square kilometres. And 10% of the world’s known species live here and 20% of the world’s bird species too.” Valentina looks at Juliana with a little smile, she felt like she was with a tourist guide in the middle of nowhere. “What? I like facts, they are easy to remember.”

Juliana uses the camera and takes some photos of her surroundings and Valentina just enjoys the scenery. Then the journalist is paralyzed with fear because she saw that behind Juliana there are three alligators.

“Val, look at me!” Juliana tried to take a picture of Valentina in that moment. “ You can smile a little bit and it wouldn’t do any harm.” 

“Eh… you… th….” Valentina is trying to talk, but the fear is taking over her voice. "Al... Alligator” She managed to whisper. 

Juliana turned around and could clearly see the animals. The black caimans are one of the most dangerous animals you can find in the Amazon rainforest.

“Oh my god!” Valentina was paralyzed. 

“Listen Valentina, relax. I know what we have to do, we need to challenge them, show them we are not scared!”

“That's not what you have to do with dogs or wolves?” 

“No, no. I saw it on some National Geographic documentary and they are very serious.” 

The two of them were just there, still standing and the caimans started to approach them with hungry eyes. Valentina, who has doubts about Juliana’s plan, decides to run, grabbing Juliana’s hand. 

“I don’t give a flying fuck about what the National Geographic says. I don’t want to die, so run!” Valentina screamed.

When they thought they were far enough from the alligator's they stopped running and the women just laughed nervously. 

“It was amazing!!! I nearly died from a heart attack!” Valentina jumped on Juliana to hug her; she was so relieved to be alive. 

When they came back to the car, Juliana realized that some kind of small dagger was stuck in the tire. 

“¿Estás de broma?” Juliana sighed. 

“What do we do now?” Valentina asked. 

“Walk…” 

The two women walked for a while, but it was getting dark and they decided to stop under a tree praying for someone to find them, it was the best thing they could do under the circumstances they were in. When the night came it displayed an amazing starry sky and a drop in temperature. Juliana gave her jacket to Valentina and she whispered a thank you.

“We could be in a 5 star hotel, but now we have billions for ourselves” Juliana tried to enlighten the mood because she was feeling like the worst person in the world for dragging along the journalist with her. 

“I know what you are trying to do Juliana but just don't...Okay. I can’t anymore. I can not… I have no strength.” 

“The Big dipper is over there?” Juliana doesn't give up and asks the first thing that crosses her mind. 

“No, it’s not. That one is Andromeda and the Big Dipper is that one." Valentina pointed to another constellation. Then you have Cassiopeia, Centaur, Pegasus and Orion.” 

“You have an eye for astronomy.”

“No, I’m not, that was my mother. She taught me everything I know. She loved astronomy so much that we called our tree house in the backyard, the observation center.” Valentina smiles. “It was so cool. She installed a huge telescope and we spent whole nights just stargazing. She promised me that one day we'll fly to the moon and then… she left.” Valentina felt tears stream on her face, how quickly good memories can turn into something so atrocious. 

Juliana is annoyed with herself. She was trying to cheer up Valentina and failed miserably again, now she doesn't know what to do or what to say. She decides to caress affectionately Valentina’s shoulder. She was surprised when the journalist leaned on her, until her head rested on Juliana's shoulder. In response Juliana put her left arm around Valentina. 


	6. Once in a life time

_ Flashback _

Out of nowhere a group of indigenous people appeared behind the women and when Valentina saw them instantly got up, but in the process she hit her head with a tree branch. She falls unconscious on the ground under the astonishment of everyone around her.

Valentina wakes up in some kind of shack, feeling a terrible headache. The sunlight is making her vision a little blurry. She gets up from the bed and she doesn't know where she is and then she remembers, talking about her mum and Juliana and… the indigenous!

“Juliana?” She slowly exits the hut looking around her, she’s in a native village “Anybody….?” 

Valentina hears music and starts to walk where the sound is coming. Juliana is dancing with other people, when she spots the taller woman, she waves her hand to greet her.

“Hello sleepyhead, are you okay?” 

“Yeah, fine, I’m good.” Valentina says even she is still a little bewildered. 

“I was starting to worry about you.” Juliana smiles. “I worked out your return to the airport to catch a flight to Quito. Luckily for us, some of them speak Spanish so we have been able to talk. 

"¡La moto, por favor!" Juliana screamed, waving to a man with a motorbike. The man stops in front of them. Juliana helps Valentina to ride on the back seat. “I'll see you tonight!”

“Aren't you coming with us?” Valentina asked.

Truthfully the journalist didn't want to leave the other woman behind, but her desire to go back to civilization after all what happened yesterday is bigger than her worry about Juliana.

“No, I'm staying a little longer because they will let me go to the wedding.” 

At the word wedding Valentina without thinking twice about it jumped out from the moto. 

“Wedding? What wedding?”

“The village head‘s daughter marries today and they let me stay and watch it. I will talk about it in my vlog.” Juliana explained. “What are you doing?” When Juliana realizes that Valentina didn’t go back to her seat. 

“I don’t like motorcycles and I want to stay with you. Gracias, pero yo también me quedo.” Valentina said the last sentence looking at the man. 

The ceremony started.

“This ritual of marriage is quite different from what you would expect. The village people are dancing and making a passageway who will guide the future husband to the bridal hut.” Juliana is recording her explanation because they didn’t let her record the ceremony on video. “In fact, is the woman who decides to join or not her future husband, so if the woman enters inside of the hut the marriage will be validated by chants.”

When the bride entered the shack the villagers began to sing. Valentina quickly saw her chance to get what she really wanted. 

“I forgot my jacket on the hut; can you bring it back to me, please?” The journalist firmly holds Juliana’s hand. 

“Yeah of course” the designer answered nonchalantly.

Juliana thought it was a simple request and she doesn't understand why Valentina is looking at her with such intensity. She was walking through the passageway of people when she realized something.

“But you weren't wearing any jacket?”

Valentina smiles and nods towards the shack. And then, Juliana realizes what is happening and starts to walk again with a dazzling face.

When she enters inside of the hut it’s hard to breathe for her because she was beyond happy. She has only been capable of squealing with delight and making little jumps, she is so excited she can’t deny it. 

“Oh my god! I’m getting married!” Juliana talks to herself trying to calm down, but that is impossible for her right now. “I’m not dancing on my own anymore!” 

Valentina nearly cries from happiness when Juliana walked inside of the shack because finally her plan worked. Then she entered inside as well and saw brown eyes looking at her adoringly, waiting for her.

“Wait, wait, wait! Do you realize what we just did?” Juliana said jubilantly, walking next to Valentina. 

“Yes!” Valentina said, putting an indigenous necklace around Julianas neck to formalize their union.

* * *

“She’s such a bitch!” Mayela said out loud and without realizing. 

“¡Cuidado con lo que dices!” León drops her napkin on the table. “Estás hablando de mi hija!” The older Carvajal warned the woman. 

“Excuse my language” Mayela quickly apologizes, that was an inappropriate thing to say. “I’m sorry but it’s horrible, she did a horrible thing to this poor woman, she treated her badly.”

“Truth be told, Valentina lacked honesty.” Guille said. 

“Seriously Guille….” Renata looked at her husband. “After the whole ordeal started because of your idea and you are going to throw Valentina under the bus…..” 

“Of course” Guille chucked. “It’s what siblings do best. If the situation was reversed Valentina wouldn’t hesitate to do the same, not even for a second.” 

“If anyone insults one more time my daughter, the story is not going to be finished.” 

“That would be unfortunate….” Lucia whispers; the woman already heard the story too many times.

* * *

_Flashback_

Guille has been waiting for her sister for 30 minutes at the airport and the curiosity is too much. He doesn't know if Valentina finally got married to that woman and just received a brief text saying the time he had to pick her up. Valentina appeared and quickly walked next to him. 

“It’s done.” Valentina said. 

“So…?” Guille insisted.

“I'm married.”

“Yes!” Guille raised his fist. “Perfect! How was it?”

“Special, marvelous, once in a lifetime moment….” Valentina said sarcastically. “What do you think, Guille? No seas pendejo.” Valentina looked nervous; Guillermo could tell. 

“Vale, what’s going o…” 

Before the man could finish his question, someone behind them appeared “Good morning” and Guille turned around just in time to see a dark haired woman taking place next to Valentina. 

“Hello….” The man was astonished. 

And maybe for the first time in his life Guillermo was at a loss of words. And Valentina would be so happy if she could rejoice in that fact. But the situation is that the predicament that made that happen was her problem.

After 10 seconds that seemed too long for everyone Valentina came back to earth and made the proper introductions. 

“Guille this is Juliana, Juliana this is Guillermo, my brother.” Valentina introduced them, saying the names dryly and motioned between them. 

“Nice to meet you” Juiliana held out her hand to shake his, but Guillermo remained exactly the same.

Juliana wondered if that situation was something that ran in the Carvajal family. Not shaking hands the first time they meet someone. 

“Guille!” Valentina hissed hitting her brother on the shoulder. 

“Yeah, of course, same here…” Guillermo reacts and shakes Juliana’s hand. 

Then, Juliana turned to look at Valentina. 

“The plan is still on.” Juliana and Valentina nodded at the same time. 

Guille was looking at them and didn’t know what was happening. 

“Yeah. I need time to put some matters in order until we meet again.” Valentina said. 

“Me too, so I will text you later and we will work out everything else.” Juliana kisses Valentina on the cheek. “See you around brother in law!” Juliana went away with an easy smile on her face. 

Valentina grabbed her brother’s arm and started to walk quickly to Guillermo’s car. Valentina had this awful feeling in the pitch of her stomach all morning, the guilt was killing her. 

“Oh my god, you did it! You did it” Guillermo on the other hand was ecstatic. “I knew it. I knew it would work. ¿Pero neta? You didn't have to bring back your wife.” Guillermo looked to her sister waiting for an explanation, but Valentina avoided the topic and talked about something else. 

“She’s not my wife! It wasn't a classical wedding…” 

“And you are sure that will be enough?”

“Yes. It was some kind of tribal wedding, but still a wedding.” 

“If you say so… Well, the important thing is that now you’re free. I hope you gave her a fake number?” 

“Obviously. Me vale madres.” Valentina shrugged. 

The next night after the journalist returned from the trip is Tuesday, so James and Valentina are going to have dinner at Sublimotion, as usual, but when they are in the car, Valentina proposes to her fiancé to go another place. 

James was surprised since they both loved Sublimotion, they were going there for almost five years, they even knew some of the staff, but in the end he agreed with Valentina’s petition. They go to a Japanese restaurant that Guillermo recommended to Valentina.

“How was it?” James asked after cleaning his mouth with a napkin. 

“Fine.” 

“Is he okay now? Have they cured his depression in 5 days? Is that really possible?” 

“Who? Ah Guille, yes. He's fine now.” Valentina was trying to forget the trip and everything about the last five days, just thinking about it was exhausting.

“Good. I’m glad for him and Renata.” 

They talked about the things that happened while the journalist was gone.

“Are you okay Valentina? You have been very quiet this evening.” 

“I’m perfectly fine, I’m just happy.” Valentina grabbed James’ hand. “Happy to be in here, happy to get married.” 

“Me too.” James smiles and shows Valentina a little velvet black box and when he opens, the woman smiles and James put the ring on her fiancée.

A couple of weeks went by and everything was going smoothly for Valentina. Tonight is Monday, so James and Valentina are bowling against Guillermo and Renata, and as usual Valentina and James were winning. 

“Yes!” James and Valentina screamed happily, James just did another strike. 

“I don’t understand how you can be so bad at bowling Guille.” James mocks his friend. 

It was Guillermo’s turn and Valentina followed his brother only to annoy him. While Renata and James were talking among themselves. 

“How is the baby thing? Renata asked. “Sara can’t wait for a baby cousin.”

“We’re on it.” 

“Um, how old are you? 45” 

“45?” James scrunches his face. “38.” 

“You are a brave man, really brave! I mean, if at 30 is already difficult to get up at 5am for pee and poop. I don’t want to know how it would be at 42.”

“38.” James repeats again.

“And the worst will be the teenage years because you will have at least 52 and by then your son will hate you, won’t do his homework and do drugs, don’t forget the drugs and hormones…. But don’t think about it, if the two of you want kids, great, just go for it.” 

“Eh… Thank you.” James is suddenly stressed by Renata’s speech. He didn't think carefully about the whole baby thing. 

“You're welcome.” Renata smiled.

Guillermo and Valentina are arguing about the lack of style of the bearded man at bowling. Valentina was trying to give Guillermo some advice, but he was a lost cause. Suddenly, his face turned pale. 

“Guille, what is it?” 

“14!” Guille hisses, but Valentina doesn't know what she is talking about. “Alley number 14, look at it.” 

When the journalist turned around, she saw Juliana standing and looking at her. 

“Fuck!” Valentina whispered.


	7. El fin del mundo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valentina doesn't make great decisions under pressure.

_ Flashback _

“Are you okay babe?” James asked, approaching the siblings.

“Yes, I just…. Eh” Valentina can’t think straight right now. “I need a drink.”

Valentina walks to the back of the bowling and Juliana follows her. Valentina realizes Juliana looks a little bit different and kind of cute. She’s wearing green jeans and a white tank top with a cross in it and her hair in a high ponytail. The khakis short and the plain shirt, hopefully, were in a dumpster. 

Valentina sits on one of the benches at the bowling lockers and Juliana sits the same way only in the opposite direction, so they weren't facing each other.

“What are you doing in here?” Valentina hissed. “You can’t show up out of the blue!”

“You lied to me. You aren’t single.” 

“No, I’m not.” Valentina admits quietly.

“You didn't know how to break up with him and because of that you went to Quito and you came back here and still you don’t know how to break up with him.”

“Aha…” Valentina slowly nods, the designer is in a total denial of the real situation and she’ll use it to her advantage. “Exactly, you're totally right. I need to tell him.” 

“Okay, I’ll be waiting for you at the parking lot.” Juliana says and gets up from the bench. 

“What? Wait, no, I need more time.” 

“Of course, I’m sorry Val. Take your time, he seems fragile.” Juliana leaves the place. The woman gave Valentina a paper with her phone number. “Please text me when everything is sorted out.” 

Valentina came back with two beers and a pale face, she sat next to Guille.

“What?” Guille is officially worried. 

“This thing is going to blow up on my face…” 

Valentina explained the talk with Juliana. 

“But… How can she be so naive?” 

“Yeah, I know! Unbelievable!” Valentina huffed. 

Friday night and the couple are going out to dance with some of James’ friends in a new place, Valentina’s idea. Valentina is having a good time dancing and she’s more relaxed because a couple of weeks went by and Juliana didn't make another appearance.  Juliana was wistful since she didn’t get a text from Valentina. To try to cheer her up, her friend Jacobo took her to dance in a new club. She couldn’t believe her luck when she saw Valentina walking towards the bar. She left her friend alone and went to meet her wife. 

Valentina left James and his friends to go for a drink, she was thirsty. After getting her drink, she was on her way to join James when someone took her by the wrist. She looked to the owner of the hand and she saw a pair of brown eyes, Valentina’s glass slipped from her hand.

“Juliana!” 

The taller woman dragged the designer to a place where they can talk. 

“Hello” Juliana scrunches her face when Valentina doesn't say anything back. “I have a surprise for you. But first let me look at you.” Juliana makes Valentina spin on her heels. “You look stunning.” She smiles one more time.

Valentina thought Juliana is the one who looks stunning and maybe she is some kind of guru fashion after all. The journalist felt poorly dressed next to her, just wearing a pale yellow sheath dress meanwhile the designer wore a bustier, a blazer and jeggings with stilettos, everything in black. Juliana even added a sparkling touch to her look with shimmering gold shadow the perfect make to highlight her natural beauty.

Juliana has decided to do the things right because she believes in karma and cheating on someone is not the right thing to do, but hopefully that ends tonight. 

“Juliana, you were supposed to give me time!” 

“Listen Valentina I want to be with you, we are married. This situation seems kind of odd to me.”

Valentina thought that finally Juliana was catching up with reality. 

“I don’t want to wait for you anymore….” 

Valentina sighed, no Juliana wasn’t catching anything. 

“Maybe you shouldn't....” Valentina looks at Juliana. 

The taller woman sighed. She was ending things in the hard way. She can't let James know about this, how she made all of this mess because of the curse. 

“Listen Juliana we had fun in Quito, but now it’s over.” 

"But I thought we were in love!" Juliana protested. 

"Maybe you are..." Valentina was going to say something hurtful “But I’m not and never will. Are we clear? Starting today I don’t want to see you anymore or hear about you. Leave me alone!”

“Okay” Juliana just walked off. She didn’t need to be told twice. 

She thought that Juliana would put up a fight but she just left the place. Valentina feels awful; it hurt more than she expected to break someone’s heart. 

Juliana is brokenhearted and furious, she made a fool of herself once again and Jacobo was right as usual. He texted to her friend that she was leaving the club and going home. She didn’t want to talk to him. She wasn’t in the mood for a “told you so”. Jacobo thought that it was weird when she explained to him about Valentina and the marriage. 

She gathered her possessions and walked towards the taxi stop. She takes the first cab, thankfully there’s no one in line because it is still early. The driver helped her with her luggage and they got inside of the vehicle. 

“Where?” The taxi driver asked. 

“To the airport.”

“Perfect” The driver answered while turning the radio on. 

_ Venía a decirte que bailaras a mi lado, que esta noche estás tan guapa y yo estoy más guapo callado. Lo siento, no sabía, que ya había quien se muera por ti. _

Julianta took her phone and sent a whatsapp audio to her boss. “Hello Beltrán. Do you remember the offert to work from a different city and I had to think about it. There is nothing to think about. I’m in. I’ll be leaving in the morning.” 

_ Pero no me compadezcas, porque asumo la derrota. Es que tú eres tan perfecta y yo solo un perfecto idiota. Que se vuelve tan pequeño, diminuto, casi nada por ti.  _

She’s glad she is not going to live in this city anymore because randomly bumping into Valentina would be extremely humiliating. 

_ Que paren la puta orquesta porque creo que me muero. Porque tú estabas de fiesta, pero yo estaba de entierro. De mi amor propio acabado, aniquilado y enterrado por ti.  _

She should have known better that something was wrong, since the moment that her life could relate to a stupid rom-com. Nobody believes in fairy tales anymore and now she is no longer the exception.

_ Y tú bailabas y no sabías que el mundo entero se destruía. Que al verlos juntos por un segundo, lo más profundo fue el fin del mundo. El fin del mundo…. _

“Ughh is this song for real!” Juliana sighed annoyed. “Would you mind changing the radio station?” 

“No problem.” The taxi driver quickly complied with the petition. 

“Juliana, get a grip.” She told herself. 

It's a wonderful day when Valentina entered the city office hall with all the paperwork she needed to set the date of her wedding with James and waited in line for her turn. She couldn't help and think about Juliana. She hasn't seen the designer since she crushed her hopes, a month ago. She still feels bad for the pain she caused and tries not to think much about it.

“The date of the ceremony?”

“16th September.” Valentina answered. The administrative worker typed on the computer and didn't say anything just frowned. "If the day is already taken you can...

"One moment please" The worker typed something in the computer again. 

"Give me another day, there is no problem." Valentina said quietly. 

For Valentina the day doesn't matter anymore, she wants to get over with the wedding, it has been too stressful. 

"Wait. I don’t understand ma'am, it says here that you're already married." 

“What! No, no, no, there must be a mistake.”

Then, she heard thunder and a huge storm began. She didn't bring her umbrella, because it’s been sunny before she left her apartment. 

“Perfect timing” She curses her luck.

“It will be a bureaucratic mistake. No es el fin del mundo.” The administrative worker replays. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song La La Love You – El fin del mundo feat. Olaya Axolotes Mexicanos


	8. I don't always make great decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, Valentina still doesn't make great decisions.

_ Flashback _

Valentina needed legal help, so she had no choice but to explain everything to Eva. She was her elder sister, the ‘disapproving of most of the things she has done’ elder sister. She loves Eva, she really does, but she is so difficult sometimes one even would say she is impossible.

Eva is known for being explosive, a handful, or even bossy. She wants things her way and won’t settle for anything less. As a result, she is the perfect one to help Valentina. 

“Valentina, come again….” Eva was surprised to say the least. 

“I’m not going to repeat the story.”

“Quick recap of recent events” Eva seems to be talking to herself more than to Valentina to clarify her ideas. “1 You somehow wanted to avoid the family curse. 2 You followed Guile's plan. 3. Guille’s plan failed, by the way that was the expected outcome Valentina.” 

Valentina tried to protest, but Eva raised her finger to make her little sister silent. 

“4 Then you found some random woman and tricked her to marry you. 5 You dumped her without actually telling her. 6 Then, you actually had to break up with her. 7 You have discovered that you are, in fact, married to this woman.”

The journalist expected some kind of reprimand and took a breath. After all, she needs Eva’s help. She hopes that getting that help won’t imply too much grooveling.

“Valentina, I mean you made a mess, but I can understand where you were coming from. The curse is a whole different problem to deal…” 

“What?!” Valentina was in shock. Was Eva being considerate? Is this real life?

“With that being said, your execution was sloppy so in the end it came back to haunt you. You have a lot to learn.”

“What?”

“I mean, the woman told you that she was a hopeless romantic Valentina! A hopeless romantic! I’m pretty sure that if you had explained the whole situation to her, she would have married you in order to help you get your happily ever after.”

“What?” That’s a thought that never crossed Valentina’s mind. 

“I know the best family lawyer in the city. I will make an appointment.”

“What? I mean, thank you.” Eva was certainly supportive of Valentina and that’s something weird. 

As a result, the three siblings were sitting in front of the family lawyer. Although Guille's presence wasn’t necessary, he wanted to go. He doesn’t like to feel excluded. 

“You’re married.” The lawyer said.

“I thought the wedding wasn't real?”Guillermo poke.

“Because it wasn't! I mean I guess it was in some kind of symbolic way. But I didn't even know these people were cool about two women marrying each other.” Valentina explains.

“The wedding was an indigenous rite, but it was entered into the record by Jacobo Reyes."

"Who?" The eldest sibling asked. 

"An ordinary employee. Nothing weird about the procedure. So, yes, you are legally married Miss Carvajal.” 

“Excuse me...Nothing weird, my sister didn’t sign anything!” Eva protests. 

"It can’t be true...." Valentina sighed, feeling helpless with the words of the lawyer.

If she just could go back in time and she wouldn't do anything so stupid like to hear Guille’s plan. Her thoughts were interrupted by the man in front of her trying to suppress a giggle. 

“According to this contract a hut and two goats belong to you." Guille and the lawyer burst out laughing. "If she didn't give it to you, I can claim it.” The lawyer finished. 

“Does it seem amusing to both of you? Because I don’t find it funny" Eva shoots daggers to Guille and the lawyer. “And quite sure Valentina doesn’t find it funny either.” The last sentence was said looking directly at Guillermo. 

"No, not at all." Guille’s laugh died instantly. 

"Listen, my sister needs you to undo this mess." Guillermo put on a serious face. 

"Yes, of course. This marriage is completely illegal and would be easy for us to prove it.” The lawyer sentenced. 

“Perfect, go ahead!” Valentina is relieved. 

“If we accelerate the process in a year it would be done.” 

“But I’m getting married in a one month and a half!” 

“Then, the only option you have is to sign a divorce by mutual consent that would take effect immediately.” The lawyer handed the divorce document to them. 

* * *

There is something I do not understand. Who validated the marriage? It’s not so easy" Mayela asked after taking another bite of her food. 

“Later we learned that Juliana’s friend, Jacobo, works in the civil registry.” León answered. 

"Oh my god! They were married for real!” Mayela is amused.

“Yes and Valentina, she was furious, fuming! I have never seen my sister so mad. We were running out of time and the first thing was to locate Juliana, because there was no sign of the woman in the city.” Guille explains. “Thanks to Eva and a private investigator she hired we discovered that she was living in Barcelona and after that we just had to trick James, in order to gain time for Valentina to fix things.” 

“Sounds exhausting!” Mayela said. 

“It was….” Guille smiled, remembering those days.

* * *

_ Flashback _

The Carvajal’s siblings were in the family living room talking about Valentina’s next move. 

“You need a plan Valentina.” Eva talked like she was in charge. 

“We can brainstorm together!” Guillermo tried to help.

“No, I mean Valentina needs a great plan to undo this situation and brainstorming only can achieve mediocre plans.” Eva looked at her siblings. “We have to look for Jacobo Reyes and offer him money to  override the record, and we use the fact that he did something illegal to leverage the deal. ” 

“No! We are not going to bribe anybody!” Valentina banned the idea. 

“You are right, in fact, we can just tell him that he has to change back the record if not we are going to inform the authorities. But I thought the money would make him cooperate easily.”

“We are not going to blackmail him either!” Valentina banned the idea again. 

“He did something wrong!” Eva's stubbornness showed. 

“Me too! Perhaps he didn’t know what he was doing.” Valentina's stubbornness showed as well. 

“No, you don’t get to do that! Don’t try to justify him to make you feel better about yourself!”

“It’s not that!!”

“I think you are worried that dad will find out about the scam. He will be disappointed and you aren’t going to be her kind-hearted princess anymore!” Eva, always going for her opponent's jugulsar. 

“You don't understand!” Valentina was about to cry, she was exhausted. 

“I do Valentina,” Eva huffed. “You did what you need to do to marry James. I would have done the same thing. You wanted something and just went for it. I can relate. I do business that way! And now you have to deal with the consequences of that, something you don’t know how to do or don't want to.” 

And right now for Valentina’s misfortune her sister is right about that. She usually thinks about herself as a good person with high values. In fact, Guille and herself mock Eva about her lack of morals in the family business sometimes. These past weeks have been difficult; she lied not only to James but Juliana and her family. It has been exhausting. 

“Okay, no bribing or blackmailing Jacobo!” Guillermo spoke. 

“The only thing that comes to my mind is offering money to Juliana and explaining the truth.” 

“What is it with you and money?” Guillermo was exasperated. 

“Money always gives a push in the right direction. Besides, I don’t see you giving ideas in this brainstorming!” Eva defended herself. 

Guillermo cracked a little smile at Eva’s last sentence, he was silent for a while and he is not going to interfere in this argument. Although he will always take Valentna’s side over Eva’s. 

“I think that maybe offering money and telling her the truth will be humiliating for Juliana. So she probably won’t be too keen on signing the divorce papers.” 

“Okay, maybe you have a point Vale, she could be vindictive.” Eva agreed with her sister. 

“If only you would have had any tact or whatsoever when you broke up with her?” 

“I know Guille, I don't always make great decisions under pressure as everyone in this room knows.” 

“I think that your best shot is that Juliana somehow makes the choice to divorce” Guillermo chimed. 

“Okay, maybe I have a plan… It’s not going to be pretty, it’s the only thing that came to my mind... I would need your help…” Valentina said. 

“As long as you deal with the consequences yourself I will help you.” Eva ended the talk. 

Eva and Valentina organized a one month trip to Spain for a sister bonding time. So they got the cover for James. And while Valentina will be in Barcelona, Eva will be dealing with some business in Madrid. Thank heavens Valentina could write her articles wherever she wants. 

The plan is already settled, Juliana wants Valentina to be her wife, but the thing is that Valentina is going to be the worst wife in the world. “She will be the one begging me for the divorce” were the last words Valentina said to Guille before going to the airport alongside Eva. 


	9. El sol no regresa

_Flashback_

“Definitely, món dolç is the ideal bakery to end a peaceful walk for Barcelona.”

Juliana stops the recording on her mobile phone and walks next to the owner of the pastry shop. The man offered a tray of cupcakes and she happily took one. She found the bakery by chance one day that started to rain suddenly and she didn't have an umbrella and, from that moment she’s a habitual client.

“Albert you’re the best! Your cupcakes are delicious!” Juliana wanted to pay for the cupcake, but Albert didn’t let her. 

“It’s on the house!” 

“Gràcies!” Juliana smiled. 

“Your Catalan is getting better.”

The conversation was interrupted by the door opening. Juliana couldn't believe what she was seeing. Valentina walked next to them with a very confident attitude. The designer is speechless and confused with the presence of the taller woman in front of her, but mostly confused. 

“Albert, this is Valentina.” 

“I’m her wife.” Valentina clarified. 

“So...she knows it…” Juliana thought. She braced herself for the worst. 

Both women took the subway to go to Juliana’s apartment, Valentina’s attitude remembered the second time they met before taking the plane to Quito, so she needed to ask.

“Why are you here? How did you find me?” 

“Since the last time weI saw each other I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” The journalist looks directly in Juliana’s eyes. “It took me a while, but I finally understood the nature of my feelings for you. And I want to be with you, if you still want, of course?”

However, Valentina thought that a warning was fair game. To put the seed in her mind of what will be happening. 

“But first, I need to tell you something. I'm not an easy person to live with.”

Juliana still is confused, in the first place she would never imagine seeing Valentina again, no less in Barcelona and telling her that she wants to be with her. She didn't know what to do with that information. Besides, the first week after arriving in Barcelona she had on loop the song ‘El sol no regresa’ to cope with her feelings, despite the fact that she doesn’t even like to drink alcohol. 

“What happened with your boyfriend?” Juliana asked. 

“It’s over.” The journalist answered.

And then Juliana knew she was screwed. Valentina, following her to Barcelona, it’s impressive. But she will be careful this time. 

“Okay, we can give it a try.” Juliana holds Valentina’s hand.

After a short ride they arrived at Juliana’s apartment and the designer opens the door. 

“What do you think?” Juliana asks when they entered. 

“Ugh… Is hideous.” 

“I know the building is old, but it's cozy and in the center of the city with the subway super close.” Juliana explained. 

The woman tried to kiss Valentina, but the moment before their lips were about to touch the journalist interrupted the action.

“What did you eat? Your breath is horrible Juliana.” 

“A chocolate cupcake.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes” Juliana smelled her own breath in her hand and she didn’t have a bad smell. “Make yourself home, I'm going to make some tea.” 

Juliana was brushing her teeth meanwhile Santana wanders around the living room. The place is quite tidy and it has a whole shelf with books about design and designers. And a couple photos of Juliana with her family and friends, she assumes. 

There is one photo that draws Valentina’s attention, Juliana is smiling with a man who has blue piercing eyes and they have their arms around each other. They are on a stunning beach. Juliana sticks her head from the bathroom door and sees Valentina. 

“That’s my friend Jacobo, we are in Whitehaven Beach. We went on vacation together to Australia and that beach was incredible.”

Valentina scrunched her nose why this name rings a bell. And then, she remembered, the one who validated their marriage. Anger filled Valentina’s brain and the woman let slip of the picture to the ground. When Juliana heard the noise quickly came back to the living room still with the toothbrush in her hand.

“Oh, I’m so clumsy… I'm so sorry.” Valentina said faking guiltiness. “It’s impossible to live with me.”

“Don’t worry. You know, I never thought I would see you again” Juliana went back to the bathroom to finish brushing her teeth to avoid bad breath. “I thought you would be mad at me because I validated the marriage without telling you. In my defense, I did it before our last talk and after that I was scared to talk to you again and explain what I did. I had thought to send a fax in 6 months to let you calm down first.”

“Don’t worry.” Valentina used Juliana’s previous words. 

The two women were walking around because Juliana couldn't wait to show Barcelona. 

“Welcome to Barcelona, you will love the city…” Juliana is interrupted by Valentina hitting her shoulder with a slap.

“¡Chorrada, bofetada!” 

“Pinche…” Juliana is in shock. 

Valentina maybe she stepped out of the line because she never heard Juliana swearing and she was about it even in the last moment the other woman stopped herself.

“It’s a game I play with Guille, when we say something corny or silly we slap each other. We tried to play it with Eva as well but she’s no fun.”

That part is true, Guille was always getting on her nerves with that stupid game. So she decided to use it. 

“If you say so….” Juliana says as she touches her shoulder. 

Almost a week went by and little progress was made. Valentina did everything she could to make Juliana mad. She was unpleasant to be around to say the least, for instance, she was loud around the house and always complaining, drowned Juliana’s phone in the sink, cooked dishes that were inedible and she even tore one of Juliana's dresses. That made Valentina indeed feel awful because she thought it was just a dress but in fact it was one of Juliana’s designs, she learned that after the whole ordeal was done. The journalist decided to give the designer two days off ‘her crazy-self’ and she behaved as a regular person. But those days are over and she has to go back to the plan.

The two women are at a cocktail party because of Juliana's work, she needs to make a review of the place and after that one another of a pub.

“Who is he?” Valentina asked when she felt the gaze of a man checking her out. “No one important” Juliana shrugged. “Lucho works for the competition. Ignore him.” 

After hearing the last part of the sentence Valentina did the opposite thing she has been told and winked at him. Juliana looks at her and Valentina can feel she is slightly angry. 

“Oh come on Juliana! I'm joking.”

The two walked next to some Juliana co-workers, she met them since she was living in Barcelona.

“Juliana didn't tell us she had a wife. What a surprise! How you two met?” One of Juliana’s friends asked. 

“That’s private information” Juliana brushed off the question.

“Juliana don’t be shy, Valentina could you explain how she got the woman?” Another friend asked.

“Well, a couple of years ago I was a prostitute, but I got tired so I started on the internet, you know how that works, people give you money and tell you what to do, like pretending to be a goat or call them daddy. Then Juliana one day entered on the website like a ray of sunshine.” Valentina put her arm around the designer “She visited the web almost 5 times a day and she was eager to watch me so after 1 year we decided to meet and that’s it.”

After the story ended, everyone remained silent, looking at the taller woman. 

“That’s not true! Not at all.” Juliana didn't know what to say or do, she’s freaking out. “This is not...” 

“It’s a joke!” Valentina started to laugh, to everyone's astonishment. “I was kidding. You should have seen your faces!”

And everyone joins Valentina with awkward laughter.

After the party they went to a pub and the two women were sitting at a table next to the dance floor. 

“Valentina, the decor of the place is superb. I love it! Don’t you...” 

The taller woman slapped Juliana's shoulder and interrupted the speech. 

“¡Cursilada, bofetada! Don’t you remember?” Valentina laughs. 

“As if I could ever forget it.” 

Valentina looked out of the corner of your eye to Juliana and she could see the designer taking a deep breath, maybe the plan was starting to work. 

“I think we need to talk..” 

“Fuck yeah!” Valentina thought that sounds like the start of serious talk and she was doing a victory dance on her mind.

“Look, I think that this is not working….”

Valentina was ecstatic in only a week, she achieved her plan. She can’t wait to rub it in Eva’s face because she thought that this was going to end badly. 

“Are you listening to me?” Juliana saw that Valentina wasn’t paying attention. 

“Yes, sorry. What you were saying.”

“That this is not working. I mean, I get mixed signals. On one hand, you come all the way from Mexico to Barcelona. On the other hand, you are doing those stupid things on porpouse to make me uncomfortable. Starting a life together is a huge thing and maybe you are getting cold feet and that is normal. I mean, it’s a lot to take even for me.” Juliana is nervous Valentina could tell because she’s not looking at her eyes. “We can make some adjustments like you could go to live on your own for a while or something… I don’t know, we take it easy without any pressure. I don’t want to waste my time or yours but, I think that we could make a great team together.” Juliana squished Valentina’s hand. "And, for my sake, please stop with the damn game." 

Valentina was speechless. No argument, no divorce, no nothing. 

The band that plays in the pub finished a song and the audience clapped, Juliana’s let go of Valentina’s hand and joined the applause. Juliana took out of her purse the recorder to make a voice note about the live music at the pub, since Valentina drowned her phone this morning. With that last song the live band ended their performance and now people could go on the dance floor. 

“I’m going to dance.” Juliana said and got up and left the recorder on the table.

Valentina is now looking at Juliana dancing, she is an amazing dancer. She even created some kind of choreography and a bunch of people are mimicking her movements. She doesn't understand the other woman. Juliana stood her ground, making clear that she wasn’t going to put up with this kind of bullshit. And yet, here's the designer capable of making a thoughtful speech to try to fix things.

And then, Valentina realized that not once Juliana mentioned love and that’s a contrast from the Juliana she met in Boston and Quito, maybe it’s not a lost cause after all. Maybe she’s a little bit close to get her way. 

The journalist needs to talk to someone; she calls Guillermo. 

“Guille nothing works, this is a fiasco.” Valentina complained. “I’m being an asshole with her. Yes, I behave as the worst bitch on the planet.” Valentina waited for Guille to stop talking. “ Yes Guille, like Eva was after she found out that dad was dating Lucía.” Valentina heard her brother laugh. “The problem is that she is trying to be rational and a well adjusted partner. In the end, I almost feel sorry for her. No, no, no. I don’t know if she ever will sign the divorce papers, ever!”

* * *

“It's unbelievable” Mayela is angry. “How she couldn't see that Valentina didn't love her!” 

“I don’t know…." Guille began. “But my sister knew she had to reach the next level….” 

* * *

_Flashback_

When they came back to Juliana’s apartment Valentina pretended to fall asleep on the sofa like the previous days to avoid sleeping in Juliana’s bed. She was tired of being a bitch all day and she just wanted to stay in silence. Valentina decided that tomorrow is going to be the point of no return. 

Juliana was making a lime blossom tea for herself in the kitchen and when she returned to the living room and saw Valentina’s sleeping, she put a blanket over.

Juliana takes her headphones and plugs them to the recorder because she needs to do some reviews for tomorrow morning. She was a little behind in her schedule since Valentina had arrived, but she didn't care too much. She rewinds a little bit and hits play, but instead of hearing her voice she heard Valentina’s. “No, no, no. I don’t know if she ever will sign the divorce papers, ever!”

Juliana instantly raised her head from the computer, grabbed the recorder and rewinds again. 

“Guille nothing works, this is a fiasco. I’m being an asshole with her. Yes, I behave as the worst bitch on the planet. Yes Guille, like Eva was after she found out that dad was dating Lucía. The problem is that she is trying to be rational and a well adjusted partner. In the end, I almost feel sorry for her. No, no, no. I don’t know if she ever will sign the divorce papers, ever!”

Juliana’s face went pale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El sol no regresa - The sun doesn't come back.  
> Song: El sol no regresa - La quinta estación.


	10. Rigel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The truth is out.

_Flashback_

In the morning, the couple went to a nearby cafeteria to have breakfast. The two were eating in silence, something unusual for the designer. Valentina thought that perhaps after the talk, things were going to start to change between them for worst, hopefully. 

Valentina took another sip of the coffee and decided to start another exceptional performance of a crazy person. 

“What? Shhhh” the woman said, looking at the empty chair beside her and Juliana raised her head from the breakfast she was eating. “Okay, I’m going to do it, now. Juliana, he insisted on introducing both of you. Juliana, he’s Rigel” Valentina motioned with her hand to the empty seat again. “My imaginary friend.” She made air quotes saying the last sentence. “I know, I know. And you are real to me.”

Juliana didn't say anything, she felt disappointed with the show the other woman was displaying in front of her and just shook her head while the journalist was looking and talking to her imaginary friend instead of telling her the truth.

“What are you waiting for? Say hi!” Valetina tells Juliana and laughs a little bit louder in order to seem a lunatic. 

“Hello Rigel, nice to meet you.” The raven haired woman sighed, she had enough. “How are you? You aren’t feeling well, neither do I.” Juliana nodded. “Do you want me to do what? Well, if it makes you happy. I will do it.” Juliana spilled the cup of tea on her shirt. 

“What are you doing?” Valentina asked almost in a whisper, she just needed a second to realize what is really going on.

“Rigel is a jokester and wanted me to make a mess of myself so I just did it. Because I’m such a loser. It’s funny, isn’t it?” Juliana says with a serious voice. 

“Please, stop it.” Valentina begged and grabbed Juliana’s arm. 

“No! Don’t you dare to fucking touch me.” The designer pulled her arm away. “I’m talking to Rigel, not you.” She looks to the empty seat. 

Valentina is feeling like the most horrible person in the world, she didn't know what she was thinking when she started the whole thing. In fact, she thought this would end with Juliana yelling at her and claiming for a divorce, but looking at the disappointment and sadness in the face of the other woman is heartbreaking, Valentina realized how wrong she was all along.

“What Rigel? How could I believe someone like her wanted to be with someone like me? I don’t know...” Juliana starts to get up from the chair. “Give her this. I found it in her bag and I already signed them, both copies, the other is with her things.” Juliana throws the divorce papers on the table. “Goodbye Rigel. I would say it was a pleasure meeting you, but it wasn’t.” 

The designer exits the cafeteria without looking behind and walks down the street, the situation is a total mess, she is a total mess.

“Juliana, wait!” She hears Valentina calling her, but she doesn't stop. “Juliana, for fuck’s sake wait for me!” Valentina runs and takes Valentina by the wrist. “Listen to me, please!” 

“What do you want Valentina? I gave you the divorce, you’re free.” 

“I’ve been with a man for 6 years and I'm going to marry him in a month.” 

“Congratulations.” Juliana says ironically. 

“Wait. The problem is that in my family… We have a curse, the first marriage never lasts, so I need a first marriage and a divorce to avoid…”

Before Valentina could finish her explanation she was interrupted by Lucho. 

“Julieta!” 

“No, not him, not now.” Juliana whispered. She was so tired. 

“Juliana!” Both women said at the same time. 

Lucho walked towards the two women. 

“I couldn't believe Miss Integrity likes hookers.” Lucho looks amused between Valentina and Juliana. “Oh boy, that made my day!” He tried to high five Valentina before the astonished gaze of the journalist. 

“We are in the middle of something… If you don’t mind.” Valentina spoke while leaving him hanging from the high five. 

“Well, this looks like a break up, you could lose the loser.” Lucho winked. “What do you say Mezcal, you and me? Nena, you know.” 

Juliana took advantage of this moment to remove herself from this situation. Lucho is a pain in the ass, she hopes he torments Valentina for a while. She walks towards the bus stop that is in front of them. She would take the first bus that comes to her way. 

“What? No! ” Valentina realizes that Juliana is going away. 

“Juliana, wait!” 

Valentina tries to slip away from Lucho but he would try to stop her from leaving by grasping her arm. 

“At least could you give your number, baby?” 

“¡No! ¡Y Bájale dos rayitas!” 

Juliana is still close enough to listen to the conversation so she decides to ‘help’ the man. 

“I will send you her number Lucho, don’t worry.” Juliana said while getting on the bus. “And be careful or you would end up with a shotgun wedding.”

Valentina's expression speaks volumnes. Obviously, Juliana is going to send nothing to him, but Valentina doesn’t have to know that. 

“Thanks Juliana!” Lucho's face lights up. 

That moment of distraction lets Valentina slip away from Lucho’s grasp and run towards the bus, but it was too late. The bus doors were closed and she saw the bus leaving and Juliana didn't look back not even once. 

Well, Valentina was disappointed. She doesn’t know what she was expecting. 

Valentina reasoned with herself that she needs to go to Juliana’s apartment and talk to her. She will talk with her and fix things. She has to and she will. And that’s how Valentina found herself waiting for a neighbor to get out of the building so she could get into. She’s been waiting for 30 minutes and she got time to think. In retrospect, now she understands why Juliana was so adamant that morning about the keys, she reasoned that since they were spending the day together Valentina didn't need to carry her set of keys.

Additionally that got Valentina thinking how long Juliana knew and how she found out. Juliana let Valentina embarrass herself on purpose? No, Juliana’s face was too hurt this morning to be known for long. 

And then she realized something, she hadn't been answering Eva’s text messages, she was complaining that it was taking too long for Valentina to get things done and James could be suspicious. Perhaps her older sister paid a visit to Juliana without telling her. No. She wouldn’t dare, would she? She’s going to kill her. 

Valentina was about to call her sister when someone left the building so she got inside. She will talk with her later. Now she has to fix things. When she arrived at Juliana's landing, she found her suitcase and bags all over the floor and with a note on the top next to the second copy of the divorce forms. 

“All of your belongings are in here. Get the hell out of here. Are we clear? Starting today I don’t want to see you anymore or hear about you. Leave me alone.”

Valentina knew that were the exact same words she said to Juliana in the club and she remembers feeling awful thinking that it hurt more than she expected to break someone else's heart, but truth be told it was way worse to have your heart broken. 

She took her bags and left the building towards the taxi stop. She took out her phone to call Guillermo. 

“Guille” She said between sobs. “I’m sorry.” She needed to say out loud, even if it wasn’t for the right person.


	11. 17 days

_ Flashback _

Valentina had reconsidered the whole situation during the taxi ride, the talk with Guille helped her to see things better and calm down. For example, it doesn’t matter how Juliana knows about everything, the problem is what she did was wrong. Well, she could blame Guille a little bit for fueling stupid ideas inside her head but not this time. She is going down alone, not to blame anyone but herself. 

Furthermore, she’s pretty sure that Eva didn’t have anything to do with the reveal. Not because she wouldn’t do that, she would do it if she wanted to. But she would be loud and clear with her intentions. Another thing that she realized is that she had no reason to be broken-hearted, she is the not so good person in this story but in her mind she had it all sorted out. Where Juliana forgives her and they could even be friends. The journalist decided that she has to come clean about everything with her and then she could go on. 

She was in her hotel room thinking about how to fix things. The situation was tricky for her because when she had told Juliana to go away, she did. And now that the situation is reversed, she has to be careful with her choices.  The first decision is to apologize properly to the other woman. Easier said than done. Juliana blocked her on whatsapp and any other way she could contact her. That was kind of expected. The journalist wouldn’t force Juliana to talk to her and do things like stalk her and ambush her on the street and invade her space like that. She has done a lot of wrong this and that has to change. 

As a result the only thing that came to her mind was an apology letter. It’s a long shot, but it’s all she got. How ironic, she comes from a wealthy family, but now all her trust is put on a piece of paper. 

_ “Juliana,  _

_ I’m truly sorry for everything.  _

_ Looking back, I can’t believe I did that. I suppose hindsight is always welcomed.  _ _ It was stupid and I wasn’t the person that you expected me to be. Even if I explain my actions, it still doesn’t justify any of them.  _ _ I thought this would end with you yelling at me and claiming for a divorce. It was immature and you didn’t deserve any of it. I'm so sorry I only was thinking about myself. I chose you because you were in the wrong place at the wrong time. You have every right to hate me.  _

_ Even if you don’t care, I want to explain the situation to you.  _

_ My family is cursed. The first marriage never lasts. I’ve been with someone for 6 years and he asked me to marry me. I’m not going to bore you with details that doesn’t mean anything to you, so in short, I needed a first marriage and a divorce to avoid the curse and be happy with him (I know, it’s a lot to take in). And marrying that guy in Boston was the perfect plan, but he didn’t show up and from that point everything got out of hand.  _

_ I’m not sure if you are going to read this letter but I hope you do because I would like to make amends. I really do.” _

It has been three days since Valentina left the letter inside of Juliana’s mailbox and nothing had changed. She knows that Juliana reading the letter and Juliana talking to her are two very different things. It’s killing her not doing anything more because she is quite an impulsive person, but the least she could do is respect Juliana’s decision. There are going to be three very long weeks. 

“So she signed the papers?”Eva asked for the fifth time. They have been face talking like 10 minutes and Eva is stuck in a loop. 

“Yes.”

“And you are still there in Barcelona? Instead of flying to Madrid and be ready to go home?” 

“Yes.” Valentina sighed, at least that was a new question. 

“I do not understand, could you elaborate?” 

“I want to fix things with Juliana, and before you say anything I’m not going to give her money, and I want to be friends with her.

“Valentina. ¡Haz la maleta y ven a Madrid ya! We're going home. Your fianc...”

Valentina wanted so badly to end the face time with her, like many other times they disagreed with something but not this time. 

“Stop it Eva, you don’t get to boss me around, we are not children anymore. I made up my mind to stay here and do things right. That’s me dealing with the consequences of my actions. And it was you who said that."

“The only time you were actually listening to me.” Eva rolled her eyes. 

Valentina was about to answer that she is always listening to her, but she actively chooses to ignore what Eva says. However, she refrained herself. It's not the moment to be childish. 

“Well, you made up your mind and I made up mine. Don’t think this is some kind punishment for not doing what I want you to do because it is not. I will go back home since the plan is completed. I mean, our goal was Juliana’s signing the divorce papers and that’s done. You want to stay here with Juliana and I want to go back home with Mateo.”

“Okay, we talk later.” 

Then, her phone makes a sound, she picks it waiting for a colorful message from Eva where she changes her mind and tries again to force Valentina to do something she doesn’t want to. She was wrong. The message is from Juliana. 

Juliana: You owe me a new mobile phone, specifically One plus 6. 

Valentina squeals with happiness and not two seconds later she leaves the hotel looking for the phone. 

Valentina is waiting for Juliana at Parc de la Ciutadella. She’s nervous and she's clutching the bag with the new phone with her life, like it’s her only silver lining to get to Juliana. She is thinking about different scenarios. What if Juliana doesn't want to talk and she only wants the phone? What if she wants to talk? What if she doesn’t even show up? 

Juliana is walking towards the park where she will meet Valentina. She had read the letter many times since she got it. She is muddled. On one hand, she can understand more or less Valentina’s motive, on the other hand could Valentina's choices be excused in the name of love? Her hopeless romantic side and her head are having an inner battle. She asks herself, would she have done the same if she was in Valentina’s place? She doesn’t know what to think. 

Juliana stopped walking in front of Valentina and then there was silence. Valentina felt that she should say something. Anything. For someone who claims to be a journalist, it suddenly seemed like no words had ever been written. But she thinks she’s pretty much screwed no matter what she says. The only thing she’s able to do right now is robotically give the bag to the other woman and hope for the best. 

“Ok.” Juliana answered looking at the content of the bag. 

Again silence filled the time because the blue eyed woman was staring at her. Juliana was expecting some kind of apology in person, maybe she was wrong. She turned around to leave. 

“Juliana wait, before you go I just want to say I’m sorry.” 

Juliana stops and looks at the journalist. She seemed honest, but she can’t help but be suspicious now. 

“I don't know what to do, like I really don’t have the slightest idea of what to expect. If you only wanted your new phone or you... could you maybe want to talk for a bit…” 

And when Valentina sees Juliana going to sit on the bench that was behind them, she thanks her luck. 

“Even if it seems crazy what is explained in the letter it is real. And I’m really sorry.”

“It’s a lot to take in.” Juliana shrugged. 

“You tell me… I’m the one one with the family cursed. And you will think that at some point you will get used to it, but no. There’s is always time to fuck everything up. But whatever, that's not the point. The point is that you can ask whatever you want. 100% honesty from now on. It’s my new policy and it’s called ‘Valentina no es tan pendeja como parece and can do much better as a human being and she is super sorry’.” 

Juliana seemed to relax a little after that rant. Valentina was ready to answer everything that the black haired woman wanted to know, but her phone rang. Eva was calling. 

“I need to take this, one minute, please don’t leave.” Valentina gets up from the table and answers the call. 

“Are you already packed?” Valentina asked. 

“Yes. I’m leaving in an hour.”

While she was talking to her sister, Valentina was walking in little circles a few meters from Juliana. The designer was looking at her new phone, making sure everything was okay. Valentina couldn’t help it and looked at her in awe. Before, when she looked at Juliana, she looked at her main goal, the marriage. Now she can see a breathtaking woman and how carefully, she was touching the device, like if she does something wrong she could break it. 

“Valentina, are you listening to me?”

“Sorry! I’m just ….

“You know what? The less I know the better, until you come back. As I was saying I will avoid James but if I run into him by chance I will tell him we had a fight.” 

“I appreciate it. I will explain the truth to him when I go home.” 

“See you at home Vale!”

“Stay safe.” 

Valentina ended the call and returned to her previous seat on the bench. 

“My sister is leaving…” The journalist explained. 

“What? Was your sister here the whole time?!” Juliana looked around. One more thing and she’s done for good. “One more incident and I’m leaving.” 

“No, no. She was in Madrid doing business.”

“Are you leaving too?” Juliana inquired. 

Juliana spoke without thinking. Is none of her business what the journalist does. It’s only logical to think that Valentina has to go back to Mexico at some point. 

“No, no. I’m staying if you are okay with that.” Valentina answered quickly. 

“You could do whatever you want to do.” Juliana answered nonchalantly and Valentina’s smile faltered. 

“I wasn’t trying to be rude. Just stating a fact. I mean, you can go or stay, it's your life.” 

“What…Well…..I thought….” 

Valentina rambled because she didn’t know how to properly express her intentions. Why is it so hard to articulate a coherent thought lately? However, when her mind decided to cooperate, she got an idea. 

“I propose to you a deal. I can show you that we can be friends in 17 days.” 

“What?!”

“Yes, 17 days to show that I’m not this egotistical person that you probably think I am and 17 days to get to know you better without a hidden agenda. If after that 17 days you think we are not made to be friends you can forget about me in the blink of an eye. But you said it yourself, we could be a good team!” Valentina beamed flashing her most charming smile. 


	12. Algo de mi ya se irá contigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algo de mi ya se irá contigo = Some part of me will go away with you.
> 
> Song. Algo de mi - Suu, La pegatina.

_Flashback_

Juliana remembers when Valentina beamed her most charming smile and in that moment, she knows she is a sucker. So she accepted Valentina’s proposition to spend together the last weeks the journalist has in Barcelona. The pair is visiting the Park Güell. After almost a week of not seeing each other or just having a drink. Juliana finally agreed to spend a longer period of time together. 

“The association between Eusebi Güell and Antoni Gaudí began when Güell saw a window display that Gaudí had planned for glove retailer Esteve Comella at the Universal Exhibition in Paris in 1878. That same year...” Juliana explains and Valentina only nods. “Am I boring you, right?” 

“No, not at all.”

“Yes, I’m boring you. I can feel it Valentina.” 

“No, you don’t.” 

“Seriously? Okay. Then, some years later, Joan Martorell commissioned Antoni Gaudí with another project, thereby consolidating the association between the two…” 

“Neta” Valentina raised her hand to her chin, like she’s thinking. “Now, you’re boring me.” 

“I knew it!” Juliana laughs and Valentina smiles.

“In fact, I would still like to get to know Juliana rather than Juliana the traveler's guide.” Juliana smiles a little. 

Valentina is amazed by Juliana, being around her without lies and weddings, it’s so simple, it just felt right. The designer made a fresh start with her and Valentina couldn't be happier about it.

“Well, we already saw the park, can we go somewhere else?” Valentina asked and Juliana nods. 

The two women now are walking around a street market. 

“Renata is Guille’s second wife and Mateo is Eva’s second husband.” Juliana remembered some of the details the journalist explained while looking at different market stalls. 

“That’s correct.” Valentina gave up on the pretense to look at the same stalls and stared at the other woman. 

“So everyone in your family, every person has a second marriage? Juliana asked and Valentina nodded. 

“Well not, every person.” Valentina put it in context. “Some are single, some are widowers… but the vast majority yes, they married a second time.” 

“Your family is kind of complicated.” Juliana scratches her head. “In my family, our curse was my father. He wasn’t a good person.”

“I’m sorry to hear that” 

“I mean it’s something I hardly ever say out loud” Juliana decided to take advantage of the fact that she is not going to see Valentina again after these days. “So it’s nice to take this burden out.” Juliana decided to change the topic because one thing is saying it and another is explaining everything. “You went too far with all the things you did to me, the pictures, the dresses, the hooker’s story…” She took another pendant. “I think it goes with my eyes.” 

“Yes, it’s a nice one.” Valentina started to look at the pendants as well. “You are quite a persistent woman!” 

“I think the problem is that I was annoyed, because after all the years everyone telling me how naive I was because of the way I thought about love. And then, someone appeared meeting that expectation. I just didn’t care about anything else. I was ecstatic thinking how I wanted to shovel that on some people’s faces, like Jacobo.” Valentina was looking at her with wide eyes and Juliana stopped the rant. “But this doesn’t mean you are off the hook, still what you did was a shitty thing and you were a piece of trash.” 

Juliana took another pendant and continued looking at herself in a mirror. It was the first time the other woman addressed their previous situation so bluntly. 

“Yeah I know.” Valentina agreed. She saw a minimalist pendant with a star. “Look, this one is pretty.” Valentina picked the pendant and she put it around Juliana’s neck. “Yeah, perfect! That will be the ‘I’m sorry’ gift.” 

“You don’t have to!” Juliana protests. 

“Honestly, that’s debatable.” Valentina took Juliana’s hand. “Besides, it looks good on you.” 

“Okay, thank you.” Juliana quickly freed her hand from the grasp of the other woman. 

Valentina's smile faltered. There is only one thing that Valentina misses, Juliana holding her hand or hugging her, since the truth came out the designer barely touched her. Before, Juliana always was trying to touch the blue eyed woman, but even Valentina turned her down every time. Juliana never gave up, not even a single time and Valentina found it funny, so sometimes she let her win and held her hand without realizing she was getting used to. 

The days have gone by so quickly that Valentina was surprised. The journalist was having fun in Barcelona. Most of them consisted in working and hanging out with Juliana. But there were other days where she didn’t see Juliana because she was busy, so she was on her own. It was refreshing. 

After all these years living in the same place and doing mostly the same things. It was exciting. Obviously, she has traveled around the world, but it’s not the same feeling going away a few days and doing touristy things. And then she realized that even though she had thought that she was living in Barcelona she was not. It is a mirage that will evaporate, leaving her to face the reality in no time. 

“You wanna hear a joke?” Valentina asks. 

“I think it is not a good time.” 

The pair stumbled upon a religious procession at the Ramblas, so they were waiting for people to walk away with the march.

“I know, but it's funny. How do you make holy water? Boil the hell out of it!” Juliana rolled her eyes and Valentina laughed softly. “It’s funny because we’re watching a procession and even if you try to deny it, you almost laughed.”

“I did not!” Juliana whispers. 

“I can make you laugh if I really wanted!” Valentina teases. 

“I don’t think so.”

“Okay. Another chance. ¿Cual es el padre del príncipe Azul?” Valentina stayed in silence for a few seconds, as Guillermo called it her dramatic pause. “El blue rey.” 

“¡Por favor! ¡Es malísimo!” Juliana couldn’t help the laughter. 

“Excuse me, the main goal of a joke is to make you laugh and now you are laughing. Ergo, the bad jokes are the best kind of jokes!” Valentina explains as a matter of fact and laughs as well, happy that she made Juliana laugh.

“You have your way with words.”

“Yes I have.” 

Some people were glaring at them and Juliana decided that the best option is walking away so she grabs Valentina’s hand to avoid getting lost in the crowd. When they were walking away Juliana's phone rang.

“I know today is the 13th, and yeah, I’ve already sent them, don’t worry Beltrán. Bye.” Juliana hung up and saw that Valentina’s face was pale. “What’s it? Are you okay?”

“It’s just…” Valentina shook her head “I never…. It’s the first time I've ever forgotten my mum’s death anniversary.”

It’s lunch time and both women decided to eat something in a little restaurant near to where they were, they wanted to harness the day to the fullest. 

“Who do you think you are more alike, your mum or your dad?” Juliana asked.

“Thank you” Both women said as the waitress brought their food. 

“Well, my dad can be very stubborn, he doesn’t leave anything to chance. I'm a bit like that.” 

“A little bit? No way! I can believe it!” Juliana mocks the journalist. 

“So nice of you!” Valentina hits Juliana’s shoulder. 

“What? It’s true!” Juliana laughed. “However, it’s a good trait for a journalist! As I said before, you have a way with words.” 

“But I do like to think, I’m like my mom. She was spirited and passionate. She was crazy about my dad.”

Juliana almost choked on her drink, she always thought that Valentina would be a passionate person, but now there’s no point in thinking about that or even in her feelings for the woman in front of her, it’s just a waste of time. In the end, Juliana is glad one of them would reach her happily ever after, maybe someday she will find hers.

“Until you talk about your mum passing away, I thought your parents got divorced because of the curse.” 

“No… She became ill, it was quick… And she never flew me to the moon….” Valentina explained thinking about the memory she shared with the other woman. 

At that moment Juliana’s face lit up and grabbed Valentina’s wrist. 

“What? Wait! I didn't finish!” The journalist protested. 

“Come with me, I had the best idea ever! Just let me make a phone call.” 

After a short car ride, the women are walking through the aerodrome.

“Where are we going?” Valentina was curious and worried. Remembering the alligator situation. 

“It’s not the moon, but I think it would be close enough!”

They changed their clothes for overalls and stopped walking in front of an old big plane, well Valentina stopped. 

“What? No! No!” Valentina is shaking her head vigorously. “No fucking way!” 

“Come on! It will be fun!” 

“Don’t you remember I'm afraid of flying because I do!” Valentina complains and Juliana rolls her eyes. “No es flojera. I’m afraid of flying!”

“Lo que tú digas…” Juliana pushes her towards the plane while Valentina complains. 

“We will climb vertically for a few minutes and then the plane will be free falling. Got it?” The flight instructor is looking straight in Valentina’s eyes. “Then, during a moment, it will be in a zero gravity situation. We will repeat the process a couple of times.” 

“Wait! What!?” Valentina is panicking, looking between the instructor and Juliana. “What do you mean zero gravity?” 

“How much time will be drifting?” Juliana spoke. 

"Approximately, 20 seconds” The instructor answered and gave the women two bags.

"For what?” 

“If you need to puke, but you know Val, just in case! Juliana laughed. 

"What? No, no! Me quiero bajar…." Valentina is done with this ride before it starts. 

Juliana is in the changing room. She was a little bit dizzy. Truth be told she was just one ride away of puking. Thank god the whole thing already ended. The designer still was smiling, everything was worth it, just for the genuine look of happiness on Valentina’s face during the whole ride. 

They were walking towards Juliana's apartment, Valentina insisted on accompanying Juliana. They found themselves talking animadetely about designers. They stop in front of the building. 

“You know, I’m glad” Juliana spoke. 

“About what?”

“Some of the bits you shared with me, they were real. It makes it easier...you know.” Juliana gestures between them. “That we can be friends”. 

And Valentina couldn’t help herself and hug the other woman. 

Unfortunately for Valentina’s liking it was her last in Barcelona and all the logistics were sorted out. She was leaving her hotel room at 12 but she didn’t leave to go to the airport until 9 o’clock. Juliana offered her place to leave the luggage and If Valentina wanted to stay to work from there. They will spend the afternoon together. 

Valentina finished her article in no time, so she decided to read for a while to amuse oneself until Juliana came back from work. She got tired of reading quickly, her body was buzzing with energy, mostly with jitters with the imminent departure. As a result, she decided to revise her luggage to make sure she didn’t leave anything behind. Everything was fine until Valentina realizes she couldn’t find her passport and she started to panic. 

When Juliana came back from work, she found most of Valentina’s belongings scattered around her living room, but the journalist was nowhere to be found. 

“Valentina?” 

The blue eyed woman came back from the kitchen with a linden tea. And Juliana gestured towards the mess in front of her. 

“For 30 minutes I thought I lost my passport and I had to look through my stuff.”

“This image seems more like you fight your way through it.” Valentina laughed. 

“I will pack some things now and some when we come back. So we don’t waste time now.” Valentina finished her tea and started to pack and Juliana quickly joined. 

The plan was to spend the afternoon in the Gardens of the Palau de Pedralbes since Juliana found out there was a little summer festival in there. An uncomplicated plan to enjoy her last day together. 

After eating some burgers and walking around, the pair ended in some kind of improvised dance area. 

“Shall we dance?” Juliana asked and didn’t wait for an answer. She took Valentina’s wrist and dragged her towards the group of people already dancing. 

“No, I don't know how to dance!” 

“It doesn’t matter, you only have to follow the lead.” 

Juliana was a natural dancer and Valentina couldn’t match the movements of the woman in front of the little crowd. It was a little annoying seeing she was the only one who had that problem. Then she decided to step aside and look at Juliana. She was amazed by her. Not only once took a wrong step and danced as perfectly as the instructor. Juliana moved her left foot backward in a smooth motion, sliding across the floor and swayed her hips. Valentina thinks it's a sight to behold.

At that moment Juliana looked to her side to look at how Valentina was doing and was surprised when she wasn’t next to her. She glanced around to look for the journalist and when she found out the other woman was alone and looking at the dancers. 

Valentina took a second to realize that Juliana stopped dancing and went walking towards her shaking her head. 

“No, stay…” Valentina didn’t want to disturb the designer. She seemed like she was having fun while dancing. 

“Come with me.” Juliana once again took Valentina by the wrist going to an empty area. 

“It’s impossible that you don’t know how to dance Valentina!”

“You think that way because you are a pro dancer and everyone has to be as good as you are.” Valentina joked. 

“But you need to know.”

“Need, strong word Juliana. I think I could survive my life without knowing how to perfectly dance.” Juliana rolled her eyes at that statement. “¡Tú no entiendes mi oso porque tú lo haces muy bonito!”

“Well, in that case I will have to teach you to dance!” 

Juliana took Valentina’s smile as an answer and stood in front of her. 

“You have to put your left hand on my shoulder” Juliana explained as she did the action. “And I will put mine here.” The designer's hand rested on Valentina’s back. “Then we have to take 2 little steps to your right side and then to the left. You only have to mimic my movements.”

“Okay.” Valentina was looking at their feet while they were swaying gracefully together. 

“You are not so bad” Juliana beamed. 

“Ey pues si lo estoy logrando.”

“The only thing missing it’s looking me in the eyes, when you dance you have to do it.”

“I’m not sure if I can keep up with everything.” When Valentina looked up she realized that she was too close to Juliana’s face. 

“We are going to do it again. You just follow my lead.”

And then they sway again more slowly to an imaginary song. Hands moved from shoulders to hips and their bodies got closer. Their noses were almost touching, Valentina found herself staring at the woman and she was staring back at her. Valentina was feeling overwhelmed. Her lips threatened to brush against the designer's. She put a little distance between them as she was too terrified, yet it felt too wonderful, to be near Juliana. However, the designer flush their bodies together in a swift motion and they are in the previous position if not closer. And Valentina couldn’t help it anymore and closed the distance with a kiss. Juliana is confused, but she didn't care about anything else and quickly kissed back Valentina.

The taxi ride to Juliana’s home is silent, since the kiss they shared there was an unspoken silence between both women. Neither of them didn't know what to do or say. They walked to the apartment and Valentina packed the few things that still were scattered around the living room. The taxi was waiting for her. 

They stop in front of each other. Not exactly the sort of farewell Valentina wanted for them. The journalist didn’t know what to say and Juliana was looking at her with hopeful eyes. 

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed you…”

“What if I am the one?” Juliana whispered. The thought never crossed her mind until Valentina kissed her. She never believed she had a real chance with her but what if... 

“It doesn’t matter...” Valentina caressed Juliana’s cheek. “Because you're the first.” 

And without another word Valentina walked towards the taxi. The driver helped her with her luggage and they got inside of the vehicle. She didn’t dare to look back even if she really wanted to. 

“Where?” The taxi driver asked. 

“To the airport.”

“Perfect.” The driver answered while turning the radio on. 

_Algo de mi ya se marchará, se irá contigo. Algo de mi ya se marchará, se irá contigo._

Valentina took her phone and sent a whatsapp audio to her brother. “Guille, I'm going to the airport. See you soon hermanito.” 

_No éramos mi plato favorito, el ingrediente secreto faltó. Yo nunca me debilito._

She’s glad she is going back to México because randomly bumping into Juliana would be extremely confusing, right now she is a mess. She knows that she didn’t have to kiss the other woman, but she couldn’t help it. 

_A menudo no te entiendo. Voy pa' fuera y tu pa' dentro. Tus segundos son eternos. No me hagas perder el tiempo. Ya no hay pareado que rimar, una serenata pa' olvidar._

She should have known better, now everything was more complicated than before. And she didn’t even think that was possible. 

_Algo de mi ya se marchará, se irá contigo. Algo de mi ya se marchará, se irá contigo._

“Ughh is this song for real!” Valentina sighed. “Would you mind changing the radio station?” 

Sadness took over Valentina, she somehow developed feelings for Juliana but she’s the first one. The curse all over again, it’s no fair for the designer and she’s not going to put her through anything else. 

“No problem.” The taxi driver quickly complied with the petition. 

“Valentina, get a grip.” She told herself. 


	13. Go big or go home

_ Flashback _

Valentina felt the trip back home was long–drawn–out. When she arrived, she found a sleeping James on the sofa. The man fell asleep while he was watching a sports program. The journalist puts her coat on the rack and the ring on her finger, it felt out of place. She sat on the auxiliary table in front of James, turned off the TV and just stared at him for a while.

Valentina doesn't know what to think anymore, she started this whole crazy plan to be happy with him, but now everything is different, it's not like she doesn't love James anymore because she does, but then there’s Juliana who is so much different from him.

James felt like someone was watching him and suddenly woke up.

“You scared me.” He sat up, his knees touching Valentina’s knees. “Did you have a good flight?” 

“Yes, great….” Valentina answered barely speaking. 

“What happened?” It’s easy for James to realize that something is wrong. 

“I have to tell you something…” Valentina needs to come clean with him. 

“What?” James just needed two seconds to realize what was happening. “Are you pregnant?” He unwittingly tensed his body.

“No, not at all…” Valentina shook her head; he couldn't be further from the truth.

“You scared the shit out of me!” James sighed in relief and Valentina frowns. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that, I’m still sleepy. Look, it’s just that having a baby scares me… But everything would be alright.” The man holds her fiance’s hand.

A couple of days after Valentina and James were having breakfast; the two went back to their daily routine. In the end Valentina decided against telling the truth to James and waited a little bit, because since he confessed his fears about having a kid, she is even more lost and doesn't know how much the man could take in.

Someone knocked on the door; Valentina got up from her seat and went to open it. She saw a familiar face standing in front of her.

“What are you doing here?” Valentina whispers and closes the door behind her.

“Relax.” Juliana shows the dossier with the divorce papers to the other woman. “You forgot this.”

“You didn’t have to…. You could...” 

James was worried because Valentina didn't come back and he opened the door to find the two women looking at each other and unintentionally interrupting their conversation. Valentina quickly puts the divorce agreement behind her back. 

“Hi” James spoke standing next to Valentina.

“James… this is Juls….”

“Juliana, I’m a friend from Barcelona.” The designer fakes a Spanish accent, which wasn’t very convincing. “I came here for the wedding.”

“Perfect!” James offers his hand for Juliana to shake. “Nice to meet you, but you realize the wedding is three weeks away.” 

“Yeah… I know… But my family lives here so I decided to spend some time with them. Well, congratulations guys and good luck with the curse!”

“We ignored that crap about the curse and the first marriage, right Valentina?” James said hugging her from behind.

“Yeah…” Valentina answered weakly. 

“I need to go. I just came to say hi.” Juliana said goodbye and left.

The designer waited for the elevator and made her way inside. She didn't know what she was expecting about this impromptu travel. When she found both copies of the divorce agreement on her house, she thought that maybe it was some kind of cosmic signal, an excuse to see Valentina one more time and then, the journalist would realize that she is the right choice all along; but no, she just found a happy couple. 

“Puff...” Juliana sighed resting her head on the wall of the elevator. “I should have sent the divorce agreement by fax!” She will ban romantic comedies for a while on her TV and this time for real.

It’s Monday night and James and Valentina were bowling against Guillermo and Renata. 

“Oh man!” Guille complains about how bad his last shot was. He and Renata were losing again. 

“Guilleeee” James laughed. “You fucking suck!” 

Guillermo reunites with the two women and James, who offers him a glass of champagne. 

“For a happy marriage!” Renata raised her glass in a toast to the couple. 

“Enjoy it because it will not last.” Guille speaks before drinking.

“I already told you, we don’t believe in that, the curse is bullshit.” James drank as well. “By the way, do you know Valentina’s friend from Barcelona?”

“Who?” Renata and Guille asked at the same time.

“Juliana, she seemed a bit odd.” James explained.

“We don’t know her if she is from Barcelona...” Renata reasoned. 

“Wait Juliana is here” Guille was astonished and the question that was meant to stay on his mind slipped from her mouth. 

“So do you know her? James inquired.

“No, no, I mean Valentina talked about her.” Valentina rolled her eyes and Guillermo realized his mistake and tried to amend the situation. “She mentioned her once or twice.”

Renata changed the topic of the conversation, but Valentina didn’t care and she zoned, feeling weird. She gets up and grabs the bowling ball because it was her turn. 

“Valentina, the foot!” When Valentina was about to throw the ball, James corrected her as he always did. 

The blue eyed woman suddenly stopped in her tracks and after a few seconds she walked next to James.

“I can’t do it.” She told him. 

“What are you talking about? You've done it many times!”

“I’m not talking about bowling, James! I’m talking about us.” The journalist takes a deep breath. “We always do the same. On Mondays bowling and my foot is never in the right position or always going to the same restaurant, pub or supermarket, I can’t stand it. And the baby, we were doing this because we wanted a baby together, and you are not sure, which is fine you not being sure it’s an important decision and I’m not sure about us anymore, so which is the point of….” 

“You’re nervous for the wedding babe.” James interrupted Valentina’s rant. “Don’t worry, everything is going to be okay.”

“You don’t understand. I don’t want everything going as planned. I want to be surprised, do spontaneous things; like dancing in the street, burn my dinner and don't give a fuck about it or face off a crocodile.”

“I don’t get you Valentina. Are you going crazy?” 

“No, I’m perfect.” Valentina took off the ring and left it on the table. “I’m sorry.” 

She left the bowling to the astonishment of Guillermo and Renata and, leaving behind a confused James. 

“That means we won the game?” Guillermo whispered. 

“Shut up! Go and follow your sister.” Renata hisses.

“Of course I will, but I just want to be clear that we won.” Guillermo said before following Valentina. 

  
  


The family got together to eat lunch during a Sunday at Carvajal’ house. Everyone is talking and having fun, except for Valentina. She was in silence, looking at her food.

“Valentina, do you want a steak? They are delicious.” Guillermo asked.

"No, thank you." She denied politely. 

“Are you sure?” León asked. 

“I’m fine.” She shrugged. 

“James would have loved it!” Eva complaints. 

“For fuck’s sake, Eva!” Valentina got up and left the dining room. 

“Seriously, you felt the need to say that out loud!” Lucía said, before going after her. “They haven’t been together for months.” 

Lucía, León’s second wife, saw Valentina going into the tree house and followed her. 

“Can I sit with you?” Lucía asked. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Valentina makes room on the old mattress for Lucía to sit down next to her.

“If you knew how many times I wanted to destroy this cabin, but your father would never let me do it. You don’t know what it's like to wake up every morning for the last few years and see this damn cabin saying I was in here before you… 

“No…” Valentina whispered, she doesn't understand the point of the speech.

“Well, is fucking annoying, but I’m not naive. I know, all the years that your father spent with your mother were the best years of his life. She was her first, but your father had wanted her to be his last.” Valentina hugs Lucía, putting her head on the shoulder of her stepmother. “Stop wasting time.”

“You know, you are right! I’m going to do what Carvajal’s we do best.” Valentina got up. 

“Go big or go home.” Lucía smiled, that’s the first thing she learnt about the Carvajal’s. The family’s motto.


	14. Estamos enamoradas

“I will always be thankful that you gave Valentina a push in the right direction.!” León said, taking Lucía's hands. 

“I just ...” Lucía was speaking when Mayela interrupted. 

“Hello…? Juliana?” Mayela is ready and willing to know the last part of the story “Juliana and Valentina?” 

“Relax” Renata says. 

“Valentina tried to find Juliana, but as usual the designer was nowhere to be found.” Guillermo began. “My sister managed to contact Jacobo, and he said that Juliana had been travelling off the beaten track for 6 months and was impossible to reach, but she was returning to Barcelona in a couple of weeks.”

* * *

_Flashback_

Valentina walks across Barcelona a little bit insecure, it’s been a while since she had been in here. When she turned to the left, she instantly recognized the street and marched until she was near to the entrance of món dolç, Juliana’s favorite bakery.

Valentina’s features relax the moment she saw Juliana through the glass, reading a book and sipping from a cup of chocolate. She started to gather her things to leave and a tiny smile appeared on the taller woman's face when she saw the star pendant that Juliana had around her neck, the one she bought for her. Before Juliana could see her Valentina left the place.

* * *

“She left? Just like that?” Mayela asked with disbelief. “She went there for nothing, not simple hi? What a mess!”

“What is wrong with you? Wanting things so much, it's like an obsession? Take it easy. I’m starting to understand why your marriage failed….” Lucía jokes. 

Guillermo was the only one who laughed at Lucía’s joke, even if it was a little bit rude, he found it funny. Guillermo quickly enough realized that he was in trouble because of the looks from Renata and Mayela. 

“Sorry.” Guillermo offered Mayela the dessert. “The cake is delicious…”

* * *

_Flashback_

Juliana is at the very center of Plaça Catalunya; she just finished a little tour with a group of tourists. She does it from time to time to make some extra money; living in Barcelona is quite expensive. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Someone asked her. 

“No, I’m sorry, but the tour has already ended…” She’s answering until she sees the person who asked the question.

“Will you marry me again?” Valentina blurted, closing the distance between them. “Well, you know in my family the first marriage never lasts. You just have to look at us!” The journalist joked, but the designer didn’t laugh. “But if you marry again the first person, technically it becomes the second marriage and will work. What do you say?” 

“No.” Juliana shook her head. 

“I just want you to hear me out. All this time I've been thinking about everything. I’m sorry about the mixed signals, the phone, the hooker’s story, the lies, the marriage, the dresses.” Valentina grabbed Juliana’s hands. “You said that we could be a great team, let me show you that you are right!” 

“Val, I don’t know…. After everything….” Juliana hesitates. 

“The only thing that I can say I really really like you, Juliana Valdés. I know a big gesture, it’s not enough to make things right, but I hope it could be the beginning of new memories.” Valentina turned around Juliana. “One day your designs will be on the pasarela Gaudí or NY fashion week or whatever you want them to be! This is just a little preview.”

Valentina walked backwards and disappeared among a crowd. Then, music started to play and the crowd parted and a group of models were walking in front of her. Juliana instantly recognized the dresses, they were her designs. Not only the ones that Valentina’s messed up, but some other designs she only had on paper.

She was staring in awe when she felt someone looking at her. Juliana looks to Valentina, who is grinning and runs towards her. She grabbed the journalist’s face and kissed her amongst the models and the improvised catwalk. 

"Just to be sure, you are no longer engaged are you?" The designer inquired breaking the kiss. 

"I came here as a free woman. I can swear, hand on heart." The journalist puts her hand over her heart. 

Juliana, however, this time she will do things differently. 

“We - are - not - getting- married - at - least - not - right - away - Val - maybe - in - a - couple - of - years - or - five - I - don't - know.” Juliana said between kisses. 

“No way! You can’t resist my charm and we will get married.” Valentina joked. 

“¡Que rápida me saliste!” Juliana flushed their bodies together using Valentina’s waist, like when they were dancing in the park. 

“Honestly Juls, I don’t care about marriage as long as we are together. I just want to be with you.” 

Even though Juliana is going to take her time to make this right. There are two things she can’t deny. She will always be a hopeless romantic and she is in love with Valentina Carvajal. 

“Estamos enamoradas.” The designer said and Valentina closed the distance between them and she kissed Juliana. 

* * *

“And that's it!” Renata said, looking at Mayela, who has a goofy smile on her face.

“What do you think? Are you feeling better?” Guillermo asked.

“It’s a beautiful story” Mayela whispered, trying to control herself; she doesn't want to cry again in front of Renata’s family, but she miserably failed. “I.. I’m I… fin…fine.” She said between sobs.

“Oh man. Here we go again!” León complained meanwhile Guillermo got up from the table to open the door because someone was knocking.

“I’m sorry Mayela. I really thought it would cheer you up!” Renata touches her friend's arm. 

“Yeah, it really helped me, but it was the wine and the champagne, alcohol makes me very sensitive. And you all are so nice to me and even though the history is fake I don’t care.” 

“But the story is true!” Lucía protested. 

“Even if it wasn't. I wouldn't care…” Mayela says. 

“Can you help me in the kitchen Lucíal?” León asked for his wife's help to escape from their guest. 

"Right behind you, León!" Lucía nodded gladly and the couple went away.

“If the story it’s true, why aren't they in here?” 

“Because Valentina moved to Barcelona with Juliana” Guillermo answered. “You are late James!” Renata gets up when she sees Guillermo coming back with his pal.

“I know, I know. Last minute problems at work.” James excuses himself.

“Mayela this is James.” Renata introduces the man friend. “Valentina 's James.” 

“Seriously?” James complained. “Stop introducing me like that! That story makes me look like a fucking idiot!” 

“Oh no, no, you didn't look like one to me.” Mayela smiled for the first time tonight.

“Nice to meet you” James flashed a big smile towards the woman. 

“You know what? James the cake is awesome, and you two could sit and talk, have fun.” Renata put a hand on Guillermo’s shoulder to make him sit next to Mayela. Guillermo and I need to go to the kitchen.” Renata took her husband’s hand and walked away, leaving the pair already making a small talk.

“That was brilliant” Guillermo kisses Renata on their way to the kitchen. 

“Maybe, love is in the air…” Renata grinned after the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes since English is not my first language. 
> 
> And that's it, thanks for reading and leaving comments! I hope I gave a little time of entertainment.


End file.
